


Codex

by ChampionOfThedas



Series: Vir Tanadhal [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampionOfThedas/pseuds/ChampionOfThedas
Summary: Here's a codex for the Dragon Age related stuff that people don't know.This is meant for those of you that don't know about Dragon Age, but for those that do, feel free to look through it and correct me or let me know to add anything. Please note that these are quick and dirty explanations. I'll either expand on them in the story or additional information won't be necessary. I'm not going to put any tags on this, as it is just a supplement for the main series.I am also going to publish the chapters for this story the day prior to the chapter being published, so people can read through them and get any additional information before reading, if they so choose.





	1. 1 Kingsway - 17 Kingsway 9:32

Blights: Incursions by the Darkspawn, monstrous creatures that are controlled by corrupted Old Gods known as Archdemons (they look like dragons). The length of these incursions varies, but they poison and taint everything that they come across.

Chantry: A term referring both to the place of worship for Andrastianism and the institution of this particularly religion itself. “The Chantry” is the overall insitution run by the Divine, a cleric that reside in Val Royeaux and has two followers (her Right and Left Hands) that enact her will among the people. Individuals chantries are places of worship for Andraste and the Maker throughout Thedas. This religion is the dominant one in Thedas, being worshipped in most of the continent, notable exceptions being Rivain, the Korcari Wilds, Orzammar, any Dalish camp, Seheron, Par Vollen, and the Tevinter Imperium. The Tevinter Imperium still has a form of Andrastianism, but its own without the main Chantry’s influence. Andraste was the Bride of the Maker that was raised up to his side after dying while leading slave rebellions against the Tevinter Imperium.

Circles of Magi: A Chantry-run institution meant for mages. As soon as a mage’s powers are learned, they are brought to a Circle to be taught to control their powers and to be removed from the normal population. Many stay there their entire lives, although some can leave with permission and a Templar guard.

Creators: The name for the Dalish gods. I will bring them up as we go.

>Andruil: The elven goddess of the Hunt.

>Dirthamen: The elven god of secrets and knowledge, twin brother to Falon'din.

>Falon'din: The elven god of death and fortune, twin brother to Dirthamen.

>Ghilan'nain: The elven goddess of the Halla; she was raised to godhood by Andruil after rebuking a Dalish hunter that broke Andruil's laws and almost being murdered for it.

>Fen'Harel: The elven trickster god, betrayed the Creators and the Forgotten Ones (evil Dalish gods) and locked them all away so that they couldn't help the elven people when they fell. It is said that he still roams the Fade, laughing madly and picking off the kindest and wisest of elves.

Demons and Spirits: The denizens of the Fade. Like the Fade, they reflect the world around them and even are affected by the expectations people have of them. Demons embody sins and the like with less powerful ones being of Hunger, Fear, Rage, and Despair and more powerful ones being Envy, Desire, and Pride. Spirits embody virtues such as Command, Love, Justice, Wisdom, and Purpose. It is important to understand that the nature of Fade beings are impermanent and their natures are affected by the world around them. It is all too easy for Purpose to become Desire, Justice to become Rage/Vengeance, and Wisdom to become Pride. There are hints that it is possible for the reverse transition as well, such as Despair becoming Endurance or Compassion or Fear becoming Courage (it is just very unlikely). Many people cannot distinguish (or do not distinguish) between spirits and demons.

Dwarves: A short and stocky people that originally lived underground, but a few eventually ventured to the surface. When the first Blights hit, their civilization declined until it was practically only two cities with no contact with one another. Kal Sharok still is not communicating with Orzammar, as Orzammar was responsible for leaving the rest of the Thaigs (dwarven cities) to die. Those that left for the surface are aptly called surface dwarves and are considered by their underground kin to be cut off from the Stone (the life of their people) and are struck from the people's history).

Elves: A pointy-eared people that are slightly shorter and more petite than the heartier humans, but not by much. They are divided into several groups, but primarily those that live among humans (City Elves) and those that live outside of humans (Dalish elves). According to legend, they once were a long lived race full of magic and culture, but the humans arrived and quickened their lives and dwindled their magic. Eventually, their great society fell and they were conquered by the humans, existing as slaves. When Andraste came, Shartan aided her in rebellion and worked to secure a place for elves among humans. After both Andraste and Shartan died, a comedy of errors occurred on both sides that left elves in the position they are today: second class citizens. The Dalish live among roaming Clans and try to hold onto whatever of their old culture that they can. The City Elves live in Alienages or among the poor humans (although those are often ignored by their brethren) and have established their own kind of culture that varies from city to city.

Ferelden: The newest country and is considered rather uncivilized by all of the others. It recently pulled itself out from Orlais' control via revolution. The father of the current king (Alistair) was the one to lead the revolt with the help of his second, Loghain Mac Tier. This country was also the site of the fifth (and most recent) Blight, leaving it in a current state of repair (the Blight only ended a little over a year ago).

Halla: Sacred animal to the Dalish, often prized by humans for their rarity. They are used to pull the Dalish landships (called aravels) and provide for the Clan.

Human: The most prominent and the dominant race in Thedas. Humans came from somewhere vaguely north of the continent and quickly grew in power compared to the elves and dwarves already present. Originally, they were different tribes that settled, separated, and merged, but now they make up most of the major nations (the exception being Par Vollen and Orzammar).

Mabari Hounds: War dogs in Ferelden that were bred with magic specifically to be smarter (more cunning) than the average dog. It is said that a Mabari is smart enough to speak and wise enough not to. They bond with a single master and are devoted to them for life. They are revered in Ferelden for their loyalty, which goes back to the legend that the Mabari turned on their original breeders (Tevinter mages) and sided with the Fereldens (who were being oppressed by said mages) and have been loyal to Ferelden since. The love Ferelden has for these hounds is reflected by their iconography and the slur for a Fereldan being “Dog Lord”.

Mage: A person born with magic capabilities and, as a result, are connected to the Fade more intimately than most. All humanoids excepting dwarves can be mages, but only mages and Fade beings can wield magic. Their connection to the Fade makes them vulnerable to the denizens residing there.

Magic: At its simplest, is the manipulation of the essence of the Fade to affect the world around the wielder. Some magic exists naturally or can be affected by non-mages, but it cannot be wielded (Magic is a really broad topic that will be broached one chapter at a time.).

>Blood Magic: The forbidden school of magic.

>Creation Magic: One of the four legal schools of magic, is one of the two schools of matter. It is about the bringing of things into being and transforming them, it is the base of healing magic. This school requires considerable finesse and is the hardest to master.

>Spirit Magic: One of the four legal schools of magic, is one of the two schools of energy. It is the study of the invisible world around us outside of nature, specifically that of the Fade and spirits.

Nevarra: Ruled by the Pentaghast and has a close relationship with the Free Marches (having once been a city-state as well). The country itself frequently vies for power with Orlais, often over land. Known for the noble practice dragon hunting and the way that they treat their dead.

>Grand Necropolis: The city of the dead where mummified corpses have spirits encouraged to fill them and the roam giant ornate crypts. It is important to note that the accepted way of caring for dead among Andrastians is cremation/burning (as Andraste herself was burned alive).

>Mortalitasi: Necromancers tasked with care of the Grand Necropolis and the ones that put the corpses through the mummification process.

Orlais: Home of the Chantry and the most powerful country in Thedas (arguably), its name has become synonymous with power and extravagance. Has one of the few universities and a powerful military. It also has the Grand Game, a polite name for the political maneuvering between nobles that can oftentimes involve the common folk and many times become deadly.

Phylactery: A vessel (often a vial) filled with the essence of a magical being. Those that are taken from mages are ones filled with their blood and are used to track them down should they ever decide to leave the Circles. Ironically, use of a phylactery is basically blood magic.

Seekers of Truth: Simultaneously proto- and ultra-Templars. After the Inquisition decided that its time had ended, they became the Seekers of Truth. The Templars are a branch that split off from the Seekers. Their ultimate goal is to be the oversight for the Templars and Circles of Magi and to exact the will of the Chantry. Occasionally, they will perform tasks at the will of the Divine that are deemed too difficult for the Templar Order.

Templar Order: In the simplest form, mage-hunters. These highly-trained warriors guard the mages in the towers, protecting them from others and themselves and hunt down runaways or those who refuse to join a Circle (known as Apostates). It is also their solemn duty to execute any mage who practices blood magic or becomes an abomination.

The Fade: The realm of spirits, demons, and dreams. The Fade is the realm where all go when they sleep (but only mages are aware there). It is shaped by the mortal realm and shapes the mortal realm in turn, both through thin areas in the Veil and mages.

The Veil: The half-physical, half-metaphysical separation between the Fade and the Mortal realm.

Vallaslin: "Blood Writing". They are markings on a Dalish adult, always on the face but sometimes elsewhere as well. Individual designs are dedicated to specific gods, which are chosen for the adult either by the Keeper, Elders, or the adult themselves. The person that receives them must have the tattoo done (which some of their own blood in the ink, thus the name) to be considered an adult. Part of the ceremony of receiving them is that the person must not make any sound during the process, or the ritual is stopped. The person is considered not yet ready to become an adult and must wait as their status is re-evaluated.

Void: Also known as the "Abyss"; it is considered a place of nothing that is mentioned in many different religions in Thedas, but the location or what exactly this "nothing" means is unknown.


	2. 20 Kingsway - 22 Kingsway 9:32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 codex entries! Let me know if you find anything in the chapter that you don't understand and wish for me to explain better here. As per usual, if you find something in this that is either inaccurate or could use a better explanation, please let me know. I endeavor to do my best.

Abomination: Someone who is possessed by a demon, usually a mage.

Alienage: The home of most city elves; alienages are the cramped very small neighborhoods where they live, usually built around a Vhenadahl (tree of the people). They have their own way of life compared to the Dalish and often religion and culture is more of a mix between Dalish and Andrastian humans. 

Ancient Tevene: One of the oldest human languages; it was used by Tevinter of yore. Sometimes referred to as Arcanum (depending on the source, Arcanum is a completely different language).

Apostate: A mage working outside of the Circle. It is important to note that a mage caught outside of the Circle is usually either dragged off to one, made Tranquil, or executed.

Bard: Spies and players of the Grand Game of Orlais; they often come in the guise of minstrels, but are usually anything ranging from informants to assassins.

Blood magic (expanded): The forbidden school of magic. Extremely powerful, but is fueled by blood (the essence of life). A cut on the hand can work sometimes, but the more powerful a bit of magic is, the more blood that must be spilt. In the Tevinter Imperium, blood magic is common place and often Magisters (rulers) would gather their slaves and sacrifice them by the hundred to fuel rituals.

Canticle of Exaltations: A section of the Chant of Light details Kordilius Drakon I's (the founder and first emperor of Orlais) vision of the Maker's return

Comte/Comtesse: A noble title lower than a marquis/marquise, but higher than a baron/baroness. An acceptable form of address is your Lordship/Ladyship, Lord/Lady, and/or Monsieur/Madame de/du last name here. Titles such as this are granted by the Orlesian Council of Heralds.

Elgar'nan: The All-Father, the Eldest of the Sun and He Who Overthrew his Father; elven god of fatherhood and vengeance, leads the pantheon alongside Mythal

Free Marches: A collection of city-states to the north of Orlais. They are run and work independently from one another, but will band together when warring against another nation to improve their military strength. Each city-state is also culturally very different, so a Marcher might be insulted if they are thought to be from a different city state.

Lord Seeker: The head of the entire order of the Seekers of Truth, usually based in Val Royeaux.

Lyrium: Valuable, but dangerous substance that supplements much of the dwarven economy; exists both in the waking world and the Fade; Mages can drink lyrium potions to enhance their magic and rejuvenate their ability to cast spells, but Templars use it to gain their abilities to subdue mages. It is a highly addictive substance when treated and deadly in its raw form.

Maker: The singular god of Andrastianism/the Chantry

Mythal: The Protector and the All-Mother, elven goddess of love, motherhood, and justice; leads the pantheon alongside Elgar'nan

Rite of Tranquility: A process where an untested mage deemed to volatile is cut off from the Fade, and therefore magic. This leaves them nearly invisible to demons and unable to harm anyone with magic, but it also cuts them off from dreams and robs them of their personality. A Tranquil is someone that has undergone the rite. They have will, but no emotion or drive to it, so they are often guided by the will of others or simply to survive. Some will fake expressions to better work with people, but many call them mechanical. They also speak in monotone and have a newfound incredible gift of focus since there is now literally nothing than can distract them (unless they are ordered to stop).


	3. 13 Harvestmere - 17 Harvestmere 9:32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught up! Awesome. If there's anything that you guys would like explained further or interesting blurbs on characters/locations, please let me know!

Anderfels: The land famous for being the birthplace of the Grey Warden order and is the site of their headquarters, Weisshaupt Fortress. It has been unlucky enough to be hit by four of the five Blights so far. Due to its hardships, the people here have become highly religious. Even the King’s laws have religious underpinnings and, if in the capital Hossberg, breaking any of them is punishable by death.

>Ander Ham: Apparently, it tastes of despair.

Avvar: One of the original tribes from the Alamarri (the first humans in Thedas), the Avvar have continued their culture today. They are largely transient but move to different set places over time. The could stay in these places for weeks up to decades, but the idea that these are temporary settlements is an important part of the culture and religion. They have a set pantheon, but also revere the spirits.

>Legendmarks: Last names that are received for great or memorable deeds. Normal last names are meant to show the line of succession and use -son and -dotten (for son of and daughter of -insert same sex parent here-). Sometimes they include what hold a person hails from precluded by an O. Example: Asluag Gunhilddotten O Wyvernhold.

Chantry Titles:

>The role of men: Because Andraste, the Bride of the Maker, was betrayed by her mortal husband, Maferath (due to jealousy of his wife’s success and devotion to the Maker), men are believed to be too passionate to speak on the matters of the spiritual. Thus, men are not allowed in the higher places of the priesthood. They can be Brothers, Lay-Brothers, and administrators, but never Fathers or Clerics.

>Divine: The highest rank in the Chantry and head of the institution of the religion. Often makes edicts that can shape the way Andrastianism is practiced. There are actually two, the White Divine and the Black Divine. The White Divine is the head of the Chantry proper throughout Thedas and resides in Val Royeaux (in Orlais). The Black Divine is a man and is the head of the Chantry in the Tevinter Imperium (role was created after the schism); he only has authority there and usually resides in Minrathous. Neither Divine recognizes the existence of the other.

>Grand Cleric: The rank under the Divine. They preside over numerous chantries and are the head of religion in their individual region.

>Mother: The rank under the Grand Cleric. They are responsible for the spiritual well-being of the flock. If they are instead called “Revered Mother”, then they are the head of their particular Chantry.

>Sister/Brother: The rank under Mother/Revered Mother. These are the rank and file of the Chantry, coming in three groups: affirmed, initiates, and clerics. The affirmed are those that join the Chantry for succor, sometimes having led irreligious or difficult lives and are hoping for seclusion in meditation and contemplation of the Maker. They are often called Lay Brothers/Sisters and help care for the Chantry and its inhabitants. Initiates are those that have taken vows and are in training; they either become Clerics or Templars (usually). Clerics are the academics, they devote themselves to the pursuit of knowledge and the spiritual.

Dreams: They are weird in Thedas. They belong to the Fade (the realm of dreams) and people experience them differently. Dwarves actually do not dream, having no connection to the Fade at all. Everyone non-magical dream fairly normally, without awareness and often forgetting the experience once they wake. Mages tend to be more aware (but how aware is a spectrum) and can make decisions and even remember dreams. Because of their awareness, they are more susceptible to demons. The term 'Dreamer' has a dual meaning. It can mean either someone whose consciousness is lost in the Fade and unable to return to their body (mage or not). It is also a term used to describe Somniari. Somniari are mages that are completely conscious in the Fade and can even shape the Fade around them. Unfortunately, this draws demons to them and makes them highly susceptible.

Funeral Practices: Some different funeral practices in Thedas

>Burning: An Andrastian practice. Their dead are burned to reflect the death of Andraste on a pyre.

>Mummification: More of a Nevarran practice. They believe that by mummifying their dead and allowing spirits to inhabit the bodies, they are allowing the bodies to live on.

>Sky Burials: An Avvar practice. The head of the Avvar pantheon is the Lady of the Skies and they believe that leaving out the bodies and allowing birds to peck them over, they are brought to her and allowed to stay among their kin.

>Tree Burials: A Dalish practice. To honor their ancestors, the Dalish bury them in the ground and plant a tree over them. It is their way of honoring nature and the life of their people. If it is done on a battlefield, there is a chance that these burials could result in Sylvans.

Halamshiral: The former capital of the Dales (back when it was the land of the Dalish), it is still mostly populated by elves. There is a small population of humans in the High Quarter, but the difference economically is astounding. It doesn’t help that many of the people in the High Quarter live there seasonally and treat it as a holiday. The Empress’s family even has the infamous Winter Palace.

Half-Elves: They are an interesting group of people in Thedas; half-elves are used to describe anyone with one elven parent. No matter who they are with, the half-elf will always look like the non-elven race.

Red Crossing: An important place thanks to what it means for elven and human relations. The massacre of Red Crossing started thanks to star-crossed lovers between a local Dalish boy and a girl from the city being disapproved by both parties. There was an attack and a battle and the sheer bloodshed convinced the Chantry to order an Exalted March against the elves and clear them out. The Dalish lost their control over the land and were forced out.

Spirits (Expanded): Spirits are born from emotion and impression; when it is said that they reflect the real world, that is quite literally. Places of great emotion draw spirits and they will recreate stories lost to time. Great historical moments are preserved by spirits, but always through the different perspectives of those that experienced them, not anything objective. This is why others’ opinions shape their form. The Fade is malleable and so are the people. Spirits are especially drawn to battlefields. The greatest historical moments often happen there, a lot of strong emotions happen there, and all of the death thins the Veil and gives them more power.

Sylvans: Spirits or demons that are trapped in trees and can manipulate them. If spirits stay too long, they will become demons and violent. Exactly how long is 'too long' is relative.

Val Royeaux: The capital of Orlais and the seat of Divine and the Emperor/Empress (currently Empress Celene I). It is the most prolific site of the Grand Game and any noble without a place to stay here is not a major player. It is considered the seat of debauchery in the south.


	4. 20 Harvestmere - 6 Firstfall 9:32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how late this is being posted, I've been a little sick all day.
> 
> I am probably going to re-name the chapters in the Vir Dirthara portion, mostly because I like the idea of them being named different things. I have no clue what I would be doing for it though, so that might be a bit.
> 
> Hope you guys are excited for tomorrow!
> 
> EDIT: I changed the chapter titles to the dates where the chapter took place. This is the working thing for now.
> 
> Also: I am going to include past translations for chapters in the main story.

Avvar Religion: The Avvar have their own pantheon populated by different gods to represent aspects of life they often deal with such as: Hakkon Wintersbreath, Korth the Mountain-Father, and the Lady of the Skies. They also revere the spirits as aspects of their will.

>Augurs: The mage-shaman of the Avvar. They actively communicate with the spirits through ceremonies to guide their people in times of need and of peace. Augur apprentices actually allow a spirit to ride their bodies/possess them in order for them to better understand magic and the world round them. Once their training is done, they perform a ritual to separate themselves from the spirits, the two parting ways.

Cassandra Pentaghast: A Seeker of Truth from Nevarra that eventually became the Right Hand of the Divine in 9:22 Dragon. She was sent to the Seekers at the age of twelve/thirteen and underwent her vigil at fifteen. She became the Right Hand of Divine Beatrix III and was declared the Hero of Orlais when she stopped a cult headed by Knight-Commander Martel and a group of blood mages that attacked a meeting of all of the Grand Clerics with a hoard of young dragons.

Chasind Wilders: One of the original human tribes that still exist today, in the past they waged war on Fereldans and Tevinters alike. Their contemporary descendents are far more peaceful and try their best to live decent lives in the Korcari Wilds (swamps). Their individual communities are headed by shamans and their religion in animistic.

Council of Heralds: For a time in Orlais, the titles and heraldry was banned in an effort to stop the Grand Game. Unfortunately, this backfired. Nobles began creating elaborate ‘deed titles’ that compounded, each more complicated than the last. It was madness and Emperor Reville (the Mad) handed out random titles as gifts to his supporters, which simply made it worse. When Reville’s son took the throne, one of his first acts as Emperor was the establishment of the Council of Heralds, which became the final arbiter over all disputes. They can even overrule the emperor.

Dalish Weapons: The elves of the woods do not have access to smithies, but still manage to make daggers and swords of uncomparable worth. This is because more often than not they are made of a rare material called ‘ironbark’. This bark is valuable because it is stronger and lighter than steel. The elves only harvest it from a tree which is dead, and the Dalish elves are the only ones that seem capable of handling it.

Dwarves (expanded): Underground Dwarven society is characterized by its caste system. There are ‘eight’ of them: the Nobles, the Warriors, the Artisans, the Smiths, the Miners, the Merchants, the Servants, and the Casteless. The Casteless are considered criminals and low-lifes inherently and also are extended to include surface dwarves (their faces are branded in Orzammar to denote them, but surface dwarves only required to wear markings that can be removed when they leave).

Frostback Mountains: A towering range of mountains that run from the banks of the Waking Sea to unchartered territories in the south. They are considered highly inhospitable, but house the native Avvar tribes and beneath the mountains lies Orzammar.

Grand Game: A light name for the mire that is the subtle movement of politics among the nobles of Orlais. Status and appearance are everything and the Game’s purpose is one-upmanship of rival aristocrats. This is often accomplished through elite proxies called bards all though sometimes contracts are taken up with the House of Repose (an assassin’s guild).

Herbs: These have a variety of uses in Thedas, whether it be in potion-making, tea, drugs, and other forms of healing. 

>Blood Lotus: A plant commonly found around water and known for causing intense hallucinations. Named for its dark red and purple color, it is a very foreboding flower. Potion-wise, it is very often found in grenades intended to cause chaos or confusion.

>Crystal Grace: A beautiful plant flowering blue bells with a red stigma/style, often found in middling altitudes. It can be used for some healing, but usually as a way to protect an area. More often found in tonics which can grant people protection.

Holidays: While every region and village might have their own holidays (and most definitely do have their own holidays), there are five major holidays used by Andrastians and some others.

>First Day: The traditional start of the year, this holiday involves visits to neighbors and family, as well as a town gathering to commemorate the year past. This is always accompanied by drinking.

>Wintersend: This is a celebration for the Maker. It stands for the end of winter and many lands and coincides with tourneys and contests. In the south (aka, where we are), it has become a day for gathering for trade, theater, and even arrangement of marriages.

>Summerday: This is the beginning of summer, a time for joy and usually marriage. Children ready to come of age don white tunics and gowns and join a grand procession that goes to the local Chantry, where they are taught the responsibilities of adulthood.

>All Soul’s Day: This is a day menat as somber remembrance of the dead. Some people dress as spirits and walk the streets in a parade after midnight. The Chantry also uses the holiday to remember the death of Andraste, with public fires that mark her immolation and depict her death.

>Satinalia: This holiday is accompanied by wild celebration, the wearing of masks, and naming the town fool as ruler for a day. In pious areas, large feasts and the giving of gifts mark this holiday, but in Antiva it can last for a week or more.

Imperial Highway: Considered an ancient architectural wonder; it was constructed by slaves in Kirkwall when it was ruled by the Tevinter Imperium. This is an elevated road that runs from Minrathous to the southwest Imperium, then turning south to Nevarra then to the Waking Sea. after that it goes to Orlais and around it, then passes into Ferelden through the Frostback Mountains. This is a basic description of its path; actual route is slightly more complicated. The dwarves confirmed that the construction required magic, and the overall intended project was never finished. Many sections have fallen into disrepair, but it is still used by many travelers and merchants trying to find a safe and quick road.

Montsimmard: A large city in Orlais boasting the second largest Circle of Magi and its designation as the headquarters for the Orlesian Grey Wardens (a group dedicated to stopping the Blight).

Potion-making: An art dedicated to the creation of potions and poultices with varying effects, such as tonics, grenades, healing potions, bombs, poisons, etc.

Rivain: A nation of Thedas located in its northeastern part, a peninsula. Rivaini people tend to be in a range of darker skin tones from tan to ebony and have elaborate tattoos, body piercings, jewelry, etc. The more elaborate one’s decoration, the higher one’s rank. They’ve always had a fairly antagonistic relationship with the Chantry and most people are not Andrastian. They tend to be pantheists that believe in the natural order, but the royalty is still Andrastian. Due to their general better relationship with the Qunari, even after being occupied by them for years, many have converted to the Qun as well. In fact, many people believe in the Qun and the Natural Order, as the beliefs do not contradict. There is a strong dislike of the accumulation of individual wealth and instead a promotion of the idea of community welfare.

>Rivaini Seers: Individual communities all support one another and range in size, but each one is headed by a Seer. They are elderly female mages that converse with spirits and even allow themselves to be possessed for the benefit of their villages. As long as they assist Templars when needed, the Seers are allowed their freedom to support their communities, practice their craft, and groom apprentices. The Seers are always women, as the Rivaini are traditionally a matriarchal people.

Starkhaven: The largest city in the Free Marches and one of the wealthiest; its governance has always had strong ties to the Chantry. The city is surrounded by concentric rings of tall grey stone and the Minanter River, which makes it easy to defend. It is famed for its superb cuisine.

>Important Events: Earlier in the year (9:31 Dragon), The Circle of Magi tower was burned down. Shortly after, most of the members of the ruling family, the Vaels, were murdered by mercenaries, excepting one son, Sebastian.

The Dales: An area formerly promised to the elves as their new homeland for their contributions to the world. This was revoked when an Exalted March was called on the elves after the Red Crossing Massacre. Do not call nobles from the Dales Dalish nobles. They don’t like it.

The Stone: The religion of the Dwarves. The Stone is the origin of the dwarves and the place that they return to when they die. The dwarves are buried in rock to return to the Stone, but those that have disgraced themselves are considered rejected by the Stone and are tossed out. Dwarves underground are said to have an innate ‘stone sense’ which allows them to read the Deep Roads better than any other group. It is said that dwarves that go to the surface lose their stone sense.


	5. 6 Firstfall - 11 Haring 9:32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please always check warnings on the actual story tags. Sorry for the lateness, this chapter came late thanks to weirdness with my computer.

Antiva: A plutocratic nation in Northeaster Thedas. It possesses few of its own resources, but its location makes it the center for all trade in the north. Its primary exports are wine, trading practices, and assassination. Antiva does not have an actual standing army, but rather the Antivan House of Crows, a famous assassins’ guild known for its efficiency, success rate, and expense. The workings of one of its former monarchs, Queen Asha, means that Antiva’s royal house has connections to every political establishment (except for with the Qunari) in the rest of Thedas, giving it extensive political protection. To start hostilities with Antiva is to risk dragging more than half of Thedas into war. It is also protected by an association of pirates called the Felicisima Armada.

>Antiva City: Known as the Jewel of the Rialto, Anitva city began as a city state full of pirates and raiders and grew into a hub of legitimate trading activity. It is considered a location full of romance, both in actuality and in its danger. It also has a lot of brothels.

Chant of Light: The religious text/doctrine of the Chantry. Written by numerous individuals and compiled together, it covers many different areas, from the Origin of life to the creation of the Blight to the death of Andraste and beyond.

Dalish (expanded)

>Arlathan: Considered by the elves to be the height of the power and the peak of the culture and society. Arlathan was the great city of the elves in the time before humans walked Thedas and was the capital of the Elvhenan. It fell to the Tevinter Imperium and was the symbol of the fall of their society from grace and into submission to humans.

>Creed/Motto: This motto is typically recited at the end of the Vir Tanadhal. It is considered a promise by the Dalish people to remain themselves: “We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last of the Elvhenan, and never again shall we submit.”

>Relations with non-Dalish elves: Many Dalish consider themselves the purest form of elven culture, largely because they refuse to bow to humans and have maintained what they could of their past and history, unlike their city counterparts. This leaves some Dalish with a form of superiority complex towards the elves that choose to remain in the city (whether it be malicious or not). If a city elf leaves to join the Dalish, they are welcomed and taught the ways of the People. Half-elves are ignored or reviled, because of what they represent, depending on the nature of their birth. 

>Rule of Three: Dalish in general have a very strained relationship with humans, more so with Templars than anything else. A lot of people might ignore them, but Templars would love to get their hands on Dalish mages. As a result, most (but not all) Clans tend to only allow three mages among them at a time (the Keeper, the First, and the Second). The hope is that fewer mages will attract the attention of fewer Templars. Mage children are considered treasures, so usually they are passed around to Clans with fewer mages to keep the magic in their blood alive. Some Clans will make exceptions and might include a Third (and daring ones will include a Fourth). If they can’t, they give the child supplies and usually send them off in the wilderness to fend for themselves rather than leave them at the mercy of humans.

Demons (Expanded): There are many different types of demons, depending on what they represent or how they are born. Already, it is known that demons are negative emotions brought to existence or spirits that are tainted by human changes or perception. Common demons are Sloth, Desire, Pride, Fear, Rage, and Hunger. Rarer demons are Envy, Terror, Despair, and Vengeance. Thus it could be said that Common demons are more base or simple while Rare demons are more nuanced. That does not make Common demons any less powerful; the most powerful demons are those of Pride.

Emerald Graves: The forested region of the Dales home to many an ancient elven burial ground. It is currently occupied in Orlais and is also known as the Emerald March for the long walk elves took to get there when The Dales was actually the elves’ independent nation (post Arlathan).

Empress Celene I: Celene Valmont I succeeded her uncle Florian in 9:20 Dragon at the tender age of 16. She achieved this title by circumventing her cousin’s claim to the throne (for his wife killing her mother). Her ascendency marked a period of intense struggle as many nobles positioned themselves to overthrow her, citing her age, but she proved to be an extremely skilled player of the Game. She inspired a cultural renaissance in Orlais of education and art. Her efforts and skill earned her the nickname “the Lioness”.

Herbs (continued)

>Silent Plains Rose: Also known as the Felicidus Aria, it is the only plant that is actually found growing in the Silent Plains (which were tainted by the Blight a thousand years ago). It is not actually a rose, only smells like one. It is extremely rare and valued due to its use of the creation of ambrosia, a sweet smelling oil. 

>Prophet’s Laurel: A green and gold stalk known for its purifying qualities. It is believed that people threw them in the path of Andraste as she was being led to her pyre and that her ashes blew across them, giving them these properties. It is common in healing remedies of any type.

Kirkwall: Also known as the City of Chains, this is a coastal city-state in the Free Marches and a major population center, especially after the fifth Blight when it became a haven for Fereldan refugees. It is also a trading hub (and used to be the center of the slave trade when ruled by the Tevinter Imperium).

>Viscount: Originally an Orlesian title granted to their puppet that ruled the city, it is now embraced by the people there. If the ruling line of a Viscount dies out due to no living heirs, the nobility elect a new line from their ranks.

Qunari: This is both a religion/lifeway and a people. The Qunari ‘race’ are horned giants with skin tones that range from grey to bronze (not in a tan way, but actually like bronze). The people of that ‘race’ born outside of the Qun are often referred to as the Vashoth (with their ancestors being called the Kossith). The Qunari as a religion/lifeway is actually open to anyone and is incredibly disciplined and extremely complex (often known as the Qun). Their society governs Par Vollen, much of Seheron, and has two permanent settlements outside of that: Kont-Aar in northern Rivain and Qundalon in the Anderfels.

>Viddathari: Members of the Qun/Qunari that are not Vashoth.

Veilfire: A memory of fire that is left on the world, so strong that it imprinted in the Fade.


	6. 19 Haring 9:32 - 17 Wintermarch 9:33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the lateness of both this and chapter six. Every time I started editing the last few nights, I fell asleep at some point (and the days have been busy). Hopefully, it won't be so bad next time. 
> 
> I'm still hard at work on future chapters. Little behind thanks to what's going on, but hopefully I'll be getting ahead soon. 
> 
> Once again, if you guys have any requests for things to be added to the Codex, please let me know.

Château d’Onterre: A vast estate in the Dales and was once the seat of the House d’Onterre. It was abandoned many years ago after the family died under suspicious circumstances.

Darkspawn: Blighted creatures that primarily dwell in the underground of Thedas. They are twisted corrupt versions of the main races of Thedas. Hurlocks for humans, genlocks for dwarves, sharlocks/shrieks for elves, and ogres for Qunari/Vashoth. They carry the taint, which corrupts the lands that they touch.

Giant Spiders: A large variant for spiders that usually appear in small numbers, but have been known to gather into larger group for ambushes. In those numbers, they can easily overwhelm any opponent.

Grey Wardens: An Order of warriors of exceptional ability dedicated to fighting darkspawn throughout Thedas, no matter the cost. Their number comes from people of any racial, social, national, and even criminal background if they deem the person valuable in terms of character, ability, or skill. They are allowed to forcibly recruit members or demand resources in the name of stopping a Blight.

Knight Vigilant: The leader of the Templar Order that remains in the White Spire Circle of Magi in Val Royeaux. Works often with the Knights Divine, a division within the Order that serve directly under the Divine herself and act as bodyguards and enforcers.

Magic:

>Entropy: One of the four legal schools of magic, the other school of matter. It is the opposing force of Creation, often called the School of Negation. It is the study of the end to all things and manipulates the forces of erosion, decay, and destruction. The least trusted of the four legal schools, even over spirit, due to its implications of inevitability and its similarity to Blood Magic to the untrained eye.

>Necromancy: A specialization of magic that combines tactics from the schools of Spirit and Entropy. The most famous necromancers are the Mortalitasi of Nevarra (commonly known as death mages). They can siphon energy from fallen enemies and summon spirits to inhabit their corpses and aid them in battle.

Material: Components used to create weapons and armor.

>Dragon Bone: The only bones of dragons that can be used for armor come from the High Dragons (although Drakes and regular dragons can provide scales). They make fantastic and difficult armor with high ratings and often help resist whatever type of damage the dragon used (if there are multiple dragons involved, it usually is just whichever gives the highest concentration). It can craft many other items, but a warrior with this kind of armor on strikes fear into their enemies, as very few face High Dragons and survive.

>Silverite: A minable material used to create armor and weapons. More importantly, silverite is required to create runes to enchant weapons and armor. It is white-blue in hue and often used to create jewelry. The metal does not rust and man apothecaries and healers also use it as they see it as proof against poison (for this fact). 

Montsimmard: A city that is the Headquarters of the Orlesian Grey Wardens and the second-largest Circle of Magi in Orlais.

More Seeker Titles:

>High Seeker: Under the Lord Seeker. They usually lead the Seekers of a particular region or important establishment (such as training facilities). If a Lord Seeker were to die, the most experienced High Seeker would take their place.

>Senior Seeker: A Seeker with a high amount of experience and responsibility.

>Seeker: An average Seeker of Truth. Most people are addressed by this title unless they express otherwise or are the Lord Seeker (even the High Seeker gets this sometimes if they are not too persistent).

Nevarran Accord: This was an agreement signed in 1:20 Divine between the Inquisition and the Chantry to unite under one cause and establish the Chantry’s military arm, thus creating the Seekers of Truth and the Templar Order from the Inquisition. Drakon I (the emperor of Orlais at the time) pushed for it to also create a place where Mages could practice their magic without fear, thanks to their aid in the First Blight. This push allowed for the Circles of Magi to also be created with this agreement.

Prophet’s Laurel: A rare herb. It is a collection of green sprigs, leaves, and deep red berries that are dotted with a strange gold and reddish-orange coloring, looking a bit like burning out fire. It is said (in Orlais) that Andraste’s followers and sympathizers tossed the sprigs in her path as she was led to her pyre. After she burned, her ashes blew across the leaves on the ground and gave them their famous purifying qualities. This has been proven wrong, but the legend persists. These purifying qualities make it a first use in healing remedies. 

Qunari (expanded):

>Ben-Hassrath: “The Heart of the Many” in Qunlat; they are tasked with protecting the faith and the innocents. Because they fall under the Ariqun, many Qunari consider them priests, but it’s a lot more complicated than that. The Ben-Hassrath act as enforcers of religious law, secret police, spies, and assassins. They are divided into three categories: Dangerous Purpose, Dangerous Action, and Dangerous Questions. Dangerous Questions seem to handle the majority of intelligence gathering and sabotage missions. Dangerous Actions is primarily concerned with enforcement and their agents almost never leave Qunari controlled territory except to hunt down defectors. Dangerous Purpose handles the conversion of foreigners, the reeducation of Qunari dissidents, and the collection and quarantine of magic.

>Tal-Vashoth: Meaning “True Grey Ones”. This is the word for Qunari defectors. They saw off their horns to show their rejection of the Qun. Many tend to be violent, although this is not inherent in their nature outside of the Qun.

>Vashoth: Meaning “Grey Ones”. Word used for “Qunari” (the race not religion) born outside of the Qun. (Often used as the name for the race as a whole by the fandom; this or we use Kossith). The Qunari consider these people still potentially convertible. 

Seeker Abilities: Seekers do not use lyrium, which is why they are different from the Templars. Their abilities come through years of ritual and dedicated training. They cannot be possessed and are immune to mind control. They can gain other gifts, like the ability to set the lyrium in a person’s blood alfame (thus affecting mages and templars alike).

> The Vigil: To become a Seeker, an initiate must spend months in a vigil. This is a full year of fasting, prayer, and separation from all distractions - including other people. They empty themselves of all emotion and focus only on the purity of devotion. They come out of it with the abilities previously stated

Somniari: Also known as dreamers, these are mages that can shape the Fade and affect dreams while remaining aware of what is happening. They can interact with spirits to uncover secrets in the forgotten places and watch them re-enact history as well as simply interact with each other. Ones with considerable power can even affect the dreams of other sleeping people to the point where the especially powerful ones can drive them mad or kill them in their sleep. Unfortunately, the power of the Somniari tend to attract demons to them and the nature of their minds makes them especially sensitive to them. Many Somniari die young as their minds do not survive under demonic possession, and rest assured, they are under that threat every time they go to sleep.

Therinfal Redoubt: A fortress in Ferelden which formerly served as a training facility for the Seekers of Truth, but was abandoned in 8:99 Blessed due to lack of finances. It was founded during the Storm Age for the purpose of being a place where Seekers could practice and hone their skills without any possibility of temptation or distraction.

Verchiel: A city along the Imperial Highway that is ruled by the Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons.

Viscount: This is a title that was given to ruler of Kirkwall back when Orlais ruled over the city-state (from Viscomte and Viscomtesse). When Kirkwall rebelled in 8:05 Blessed and gained their independence, they still kept the title.

Western Approach: A large, arid expanse in southwestern Orlis. It was the site of a major battle during the Second Blight where many darkspawn swarmed out of a chasm, now known as the Abyssal Rift, and corrupted the area beyond recovery. Towers are put out to show the path through the badlands and many are used as Grey Warden bases.


	7. 10 Guardian - 21 Guardian 9:33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 Codex entries! My apologies for the lateness of this, I'm trying to get the actual chapter up when I get off of work tonight and will explain the overall late publishing of the entries then.

Alcohol:

>Flames of Our Lady: A wine with hues that range from blood to fire, always in that order. In the South, take a single draught, shout, “She is with us,” and throw the remainder into a fireplace. In the North, draw steel and march.

>Sun Blonde Vint-1: Tevinter-brewed for a very discreet clientele, and strong enough to fluster a Tranquil. An almost weightless spirit best served with a powdering of catsbane as a flavor enhancer and antidote.

>Vint 9 Rowan’s Rose: Delicate to the nose, comfort to the tongue, and, strangely, a half-remembered whisper to the ears. It is described as- and inspires- a wistful spirit. A vintner’s opus.

Briala: She grew up the child of elven servants to the Valmont family and was taught from a young age the rudiments of Orlesian politics as well as pride in her worth as a city elf. She never lived in an Alienage and was quickly promoted to being Celene’s handmaiden when they were both girls. She was Celene’s belper in the Game and her comfort when Celene’s parents were murdered. The two separated briefly after there was an assassination on Celene’s household. The two eventually reunite and the two became a force to be reckoned with. 

Debutante/Debut Ball: A debutante is a young woman making her first appearance in fashionable society (the debut ball being the name of the gathering). The debutante can be anywhere from 16 to 25, although due to the age that noble children are introduced to politics in Orlais, this is more likely to be 13 to 18.

Duke Bastien de Ghislain: Duke Bastien is a member of the Council of Heralds and an active part in the Game. In his youth, he was famous for living like an outlaw rather than as a proper noble, but eventually settled down. He was a supporter for Duke Gaspard de Chalons getting the throne when Emperor Florian had died. He became enraptured with a young mage named Vivienne, which caused an intense scandal among the court. Duke Bastien’s wife (Nicoline) and Vivienne were actually very good friends. 

Felicisima Armada: Also known as the Raiders of the Waking Sea, the Armadia is a loose confederation of ships and piratical raiders that ply the numerous seas and coast of Thedas. Wealthy merchants often pay the leaders of the Armada rather than risk having their ships commandeered. They leaders often fight each other but an attack by outsiders cause them to instantly unify. They often stay in Llomerryn and consider it a haven, as it is a port city and politically neutral. They have a stronghold on the island of Estwatch. The Armada as, on occasion, served as a navy for both Rivain and Antiva, but immediately turned on them when their job was done.

Friends of Red Jenny: The Friends of Red Jenny are an enigmatic organization and very loose present throughout Thedas. While there is one in every major nation (so to speak), they each have their own ‘Jenny’ and the ‘Friends’ work under them. It’s an expansive network that all contribute in various ways, whether it be finding valuable information, killing a mark, or simply leaving the door open, all for the effort in making life difficult for those that prey on the lowborn of society. Other than the individual Jennies and their Friends, there is no other structural hierarchy and even what actions they are willing and not willing to take are determined by the individual leaders in their location.

Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons: An Orlesian nobleman from the De Cchalons family, a renowned Chevalier, and the ruler of Verchiel. He was trained in the arts of the Grand Game by the original Lady Mantillon (not the one referred to below), but works to keep to his chevalier code of honor when dealing with opponents.

Harrowing: The Harrowing is a rite that mages in the Circles must go through. They interact with a large amount of lyrium that transports them into the Fade with an awareness that usually only comes to Somniari. There, they face a demon to prove that they can resist such tricks and temptations. If they become an abomination or are in there for too long, the Templars assigned to watch the body are to cut them down. If they leave, they are considered full-fledged mages of the Circle. Note that some people are not even allowed to go through with their Harrowing. If a mage is deemed unable to have a chance to live through it (or if they request this treatment prior to their Harrowing), they are made Tranquil.

Hero of Ferelden: The Hero of Ferelden is the person that took the final blow against the Archdemon and ended the Fifth Blight. In this universe, she was a city elf.

Lady Mantillon, The Dowager: “You must dance with the Dowager if you want to play the Game,” so the saying goes. She is a member of the Council of Heralds and often serves as a gatekeeper to those that wish to play the Grand Game in any serious capacity. She took up the title of the Dowager. There is another Lady Mantillon that was also a Dowager, but at this point she is dead and also never used ‘Dowager’ as a title. By 9:41 Dragon, she will have had nine husbands, all that died under mysterious circumstances. 

Llomerryn Red: A sauce popular in taverns on the island of Llomerryn. It is best served with fried or roasted potatoes and oysters. The name often shocks people, because it is also a euphemism for blood. The people Llomerryn often cite the sauce’s deep red color and how it is sweet and spicy on the tongue. 

Sexuality in Thedas: In all of Thedas, human sexuality is considered natural, yet separate from matters of procreation, but only among nobility. Unless it involves rare issues of inheritance, non-nobles don’t really care about whom a person has sex with. Among nobility, inheritance and family lines are of paramount importance. Only if a noble has done their duty for their family will they be allowed to their own sexual interests without raising eyebrows. Each nation’s nobility view same-sex relationships differently. In Orlais, they are considered a quirk of character and nothing more. In Ferelden, if they are done indiscreetly, they become a scandal. Otherwise they are nothing noteworthy. In Tevinter, it is considered highly selfish and deviant if done among the nobility, but actively encouraged with favored slaves (note from author: ew).

University of Orlais: The University of Orlais in Val Royeaux is one of the oldest universities in Thedas. It is a major center of learning that attracts young nobles from all over Thedas as it provides some of the best education one can buy. It is a relatively modern institution, whose liberal-minded professors have clashed with religious conservatives over the content of their classes. In theory, it is open to nobles and commoners who have proper sponsorship from an appropriate member of the nobility. It contains a Chantry for the use of students and faculty.

Winter Palace: This Palace was built on the ruins of ancient eleven grounds in the city of Halamshiral. Very quickly, it became a seasonal retreat for the Imperial Court and remains a tradition for Orlais’s high nobility even today.


	8. 25 Guardian - 29 Guardian 9:33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Codex entry for Chapter 8  
I know there wasn't a lot in this chapter, so I added a couple of extra tidbits of lore here in the codex that might or might not be relevant later.

Alcohol:

>Aqua Magus: Fine spirits infused with a bit of refined lyrium. Potentially fatal if ingested in quantity.

>Legacy White Shear: Peculiar and rare, a single run of this spirit took color and what has been optimistically called flavor from lyrium in the cask’s bilge hoop. A sipping whiskey if you value your innards. Circa 790 T.E.

Arbor Wilds: A dense, jungle-like forest located in the southern portion of the Orlesian Empire. Most of it is uncharted and unexplored and many that daringly venture this alien-like land never return. Some believe that dryads and sylvans roam the area freely.

(Dalish Customs) Vir Sulevanin: When dealing with one another, Dalish elves may invoke Vir Sulevanin, a bargain by which an elf will complete a given task for another in return for something, such as a valuable clan item. Though the recipient of this bargain may dissent, they cannot reject an offer of Vir Sulevanin. Similarly, the elf offering the bargain must apparently agree to the task set to them whether it is desirable or not.

Flat-Ear: An insult used by elves to curse their kind that live among humans. 

House Valmont: This house has being the ruling one of Orlais sine the end of the Exalted Age. It first rose to prominence when a young captain named Lambert Valmont distinguished himself during the Battle of Ayesleigh in 5:24. It rose to royal status when his son, Alphonse, led a civil war against the supposed usurper Xavier Drakon. He killed Xavier in single combat and gave rise to the great Orlesian legend of The Lion Slaying the Dragon, thus putting an end to the Drakon dynasty.

Madame de Fer: Lady of Iron, a fond nickname of Vivienne, First Enchanter of the Montsimmard Circle and Enchanter to the Imperial Court. The nickname was dubbed to show her place in the court, one of fear and respect. She has also been dubbed “the jewel of the high court of Orlais” due to her immense fashion sense. She has been in an open affair with Duke Bastien de Ghislain since 9:16 and has a wonderful relationship with his wife. Their relationship caused a huge scandal at the time, as she was a mage. Several bards were sent to take care of the issue, but many weren’t sent back frozen solid and the rest were persuaded to work for her instead. The Court continued to stew until the newly crowned Empress Celene selected her to be court enchanter after a single meeting (9:20). The position had largely been considered a glorified court jester, but Vivienne managed to use it to become an advisor to the Empress, despite the ban prohibiting mages from holding political power.

Meditation and Odes to Bees: Oh, fair damsel of the garden/Arlessa of honeysuckle and rose/I humbly beg your gracious pardon/For the offense that here arose.//Surely your work is far too vital/ To be interrupted by one like me/ I am in no way entitled/ To earn the notice of a honeybee.// I was a fool to pluck that flower/ For my lady fair. On my honor I/Swear to bring you dozens more within the hour/If you give me leave to try.// Listen traveler, if you would walk the garden paths some spring:/Mind that you don't trespass, for the gardeners do sting.  _ A Fereldan poem by Anonymous _

Serault: A marquisate in Orlais, specifically a forested region located in the far west of the country. It has deep forests, stubborn people, and customs that border on heresy. The citizens are largely craftsmen and pride the fact that Serault is known for its glasswork.

Tale of the Halla and Ghilan’nain: One day, Ghilan'nain came across a hunter she did not know. At his feet lay a hawk, shot through the heart by an arrow. Ghilan'nain was filled with rage, for the hawk is an animal much beloved of Andruil. Ghilan'nain called upon the goddess to curse him, so that he could never again hunt and kill a living creature. Ghilan'nain's curse took hold, and the hunter found that he was unable to hunt. Ashamed, the hunter swore he would find Ghilan'nain and repay her for what she had done to him. He blinded her first, and then bound her as one would bind a kill fresh from the hunt. But because he was cursed, the hunter could not kill her. Instead he left her for dead in the forest. And Ghilan'nain prayed to the gods for help. Andruil sent her hares to Ghilan'nain and they chewed through the ropes that bound her, but Ghilan'nain was still wounded and blind, and could not find her way home. So Andruil turned her into a beautiful white deer—the first halla.


	9. 1 Drakonis - 18 Drakonis 9:33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8! I left my note on the main chapter, but I will another here. I might still try and publish codices on time, I'm not sure. That way I can keep up with what chapters I should be on. Hopefully, I'll be in a much better place writing by the end of the holidays and won't have to worry about fighting to keep up as much.

Bastard Sword: This refers to a blade that falls between a longsword and a greatsword in size and hilt style. For those with more delicate sensibilities, it could be called the ‘hand-and-a-half’ sword. (For history buffs, please note that the ‘hand-and-a-half’ term only came into popularity in our world in the late 19th century. If you are writing a historical piece set before then, bastard sword is still the term you use.)

Blood Magic: Power requires sacrifice. Blood magic is referred to as the forbidden school because of the sheer amount of sacrifice and the power it gets you. It requires blood, of the living or the dead, and can give the person control over others or enhance their abilities beyond normal boundaries. One of the most famous examples is the murder of millions of slaves to tear the Veil asunder and breach the Golden City, turning it Black. The result was releasing the Blights onto the world, and the practice has been maligned ever since.

Brother Ferdinand Genitivi: A Chantry scholar known for his work while travelling. He is one of the few religiously-associated academics that are allowed in areas where Chantry-folk would be otherwise run out. While his work still is written through the lens of a person clearly Chantry-oriented, he still tries to give the culture their due and keeps more clear-cut judgement to himself. A lot of his works are informative.

Demonic Possession: Possession is a rather strange thing in Thedas. Possession comes in three forms. The most common form of ‘possession’ is a person being influenced by a demon to do their bidding, resulting in their reality being disguised. This isn’t possession in the sense that the demon is inside of the body of the person, but it does control their mind and body from the outside, altering their perceptions to suit the demon’s wants and needs. The second form, and the second most common, is where the demon takes control of the person, usually forcefully, and controls the body from the inside. This always results in the body warping into something monstrous and completely destroying the person inside. The final type, and the most rare, is cohabitation. The demon is usually allowed in, either through a deal, mutual survival, or trickery, and the demon and the person take turns controlling the body. In most cases, the demon usually ends up controlling the body more often, but the reversal is possible. This last kind is more usually how spirits possess a person, if they possess someone at all. Spirits do not usually seek out possession, it being a product on wanting to experience the material world, which spirits generally don’t. If they possess someone, it is usually to save their life or help them with an endeavor. If a spirit is possessing a person in the third way, it is more likely for them to be pushed back in favor of the possessed.

Sister Petrine: Not to be confused with Sister Petrice, Sister Petrine is a Chantry scholar from Ferelden that was known for being willing to say things other scholars were not. She is open in her writings about the faults in the Chantry and its previous handlings of matters of faith and diversity.

Thinning and Weakening the Veil: Tears in the Veil are very uncommon, but thinning and weakening the Veil can occur in any place with a high enough death toll, important event, or large influx of magic. That can lead to tears or more malleability of the are of the Veil in question which allows a greater amount of spirits and demons to inhabit the area.

Setting Extrapolation: So this next bit is a separate section that I, the author, will occasionally add. I’ve noticed that in my last few codices, I’ve had a lot of side notes and observations that I wanted to say, but was trying to keep the explanations more or less in-universe. This little section is for minor observations of the setting that I’ve personally noticed and am trying to use in my story (even as a minor influence) or a stylistic mish-mush that I’m adding to enhance the story.

>A note about demon pronouns: The repeated use of ‘it’ as a pronoun for demons has less to do with the author’s perspective on the matter and more on the people that are interacting with the demon. For Will, it is a way to separate himself from them and prevent from empathizing with a demon. If they’re not people, they don’t have anything to empathize with. For others, it could simply be their interpretation of demons and spirits as unthinking beings, more like nature. The use of ‘it’ is a pointed designation of a lack of personhood and not using ‘it’ would be seen as something akin to anthropomorphizing a tree. The games make it clear that demons and spirits have personalities, goals, etc., but the common person wouldn’t know that.

>Books in Thedas: While a lot of Dragon Age appears to be a medieval fantasy, it is generally mixes time periods around with regards to certain pieces of technology. Nothing is more apparent to me than the approach to books. The printing press didn’t actually show up in the very end of the medieval ages, many arguing that it was one of the biggest reasons that the medieval age moved into the renaissance (I emphatically agree). The availability of books in Dragon Age would suggest the presence of a printing press. In the second and third games, there is a companion that is an author and his discussions of his serial novels (which only became a thing with the printing press) would require its presence. This is a really long way of saying that there should be a fair amount of books in Thedas and with that, a higher literacy rate than that of your average medieval setting. 

>Orlesian Fashion: Fashion in Orlais is life. Please note that I am discussing fashion from the upper class. They use rich fabric and dyes in anything they wear. Having a bare face in public is considered a social nightmare. Please assume that if a character like Hannibal (and now Abigail and Alana) are always wearing a mask of some sort unless they are in a situation where they think they can get away with it or it is otherwise commented on. I’m actually working on mask designs to share. I’m putting fashion in this segment for one reason: inspiration. Orlais, in general, seems to be modelled off pre-Revolution France, especially in regards to Versailles. I don’t mean this in technology, but in the bourgeoisie designation, lifestyle, and definitely fashion. They take a lot from the long bodices and extremely wide skirts of the era (look at those skirts, they are ridiculous). 


	10. 25 Drakonis - 30 Drakonis 9:33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter after the holidays!
> 
> Quick aside: If you guys want deeper lore dives without worries about spoilers (or with, up to you), I recommend Ghil-Dirthalen. She's absolutely a great lore buff and always has some really interesting things to say. It's on YouTube, so it can be done largely through audio, rather than reading through my stuff. I'm only going to post stuff I think is relevant to the story, but there is a lot more out there!

Butterbile 7:84: A hard liquor that is not so much served as it is brandished. Coarse and indifferent, it is to your taste, or it is not. The failing is yours if you cannot raise—or lower—to the challenge of a distiller told not to.

Corrections: 

>Possession: So this is an amendment of a previous assertion. I said in an earlier chapter that there are three types of possession and that is incorrect. There are only two. The first type that I mentioned (where the demon is outside the body) is not considered possession, but a form of demonic influence. Personally, I feel like this still counts somewhat (as the demon is in ‘possession’ of their victim), but they are approached differently by Seekers and Templars, if only slightly. 

Finale by Massaad: The last bottling from the legendary vintners of Ferelden before lands were divided. Tears on the glass as slow as the turning of a reluctant heir, as quick on the tongue as words that can't be unsaid.

Healing Salve: Also known as a poultice, this particular concoction is applied topically to wounds. From there it heals them via soothing, cleaning out infection, etc.

Health Potion: This alchemical wonder is drunk to heal the character of ills. There are types of healing potions and poultices that specialize in diseases, morning after potions, etc., but they are rarer. These sort of work as a cure-all.

Lyrium Addiction: Despite the power that it can give even non-mages that use it, Lyrium has a terrible cost. Prolonged use becomes addictive and the cravings unbearable. The Templars (those that use it most often) grow disoriented, incapable of distinguishing memory from present or dream of waking. Such things happen when you routinely ingest ‘dreamstuff’. They frequently become paranoid as their worst memories and nightmares haunt their waking hours. Some Templars and mages have reported hearing a ‘song’ and have trouble with impulse control. A few people have claimed that some mages have actually suffered from some sort of mutation, to the point where they weren’t recognized by their closest kin.

Lyrium Potion: A processed and distilled form of lyrium suitable for consumption. It can still be extremely dangerous as a person can overdose and go mad and different people can become addicted and ruin their lives. Not recommended for non-mages and non-Templars.

Stamina Potion: A potion designed to give the drinker more energy and give them a temporary boost to their action economy in combat.

Magic Specializations: There are four schools and four sources of magic, but the actual abilities themselves are extremely versatile and can be used in a variety of ways.

>Dalish Keeper: A Keeper is a leader of a Dalish clan; they guide the clan, both spiritually and physically. They are respected for their wisdom and their knowledge of the ancient traditions of the elves. Their magic comes from unregulated and old elven magic, which is nature based. They call upon the forests for protection against intruders in ways that no one else can hope to achieve.

>Necromancy: Necromancers specialize in binding spirits, drawn to the dead and dying, and using them to increase their magic powers. They can cause overwhelming fear in opponents, summon spirits to fight for them, and can even turn their enemies’ still-lingering spirits to fight for them before they exit this world.. They are not evil, though many hate and fear them for their connection to spirits and death.

>Spirit Healer: While demons are the most notorious denizens of the Fade, other spirits reside there as well. These spirits can be more benevolent and do not have the driving desires that make demons so evil (at least not yet). Spirit healers are those rare mages who learn to communicate and summon such spirits; there is danger as sometimes demons pretend to be kindly spirits and the healer pays the price for it. When a summoning is successful, a spirit healer is capable of healing feats beyond the bounds of normal magic.

Sources of Magic: Magic presumably comes from four different, but related sources. This is mostly theory.

>Fade: The most definite source of magic. The Fade is where the primary number of mages find their power. They pull the Fade to this side of the Veil and make the world around them as malleable as the Realm of Dreams itself. It’s why the magic feels fairly limitless even though there are strict rules. Fade-based magic is the most prevalent type of magic.

>Lyrium: This can be the second most popular type of magic, usually used in conjunction with other types. Lyrium is usually used as an enhancer, a way to sharply push a spell or ritual to new heights. It is the essence of magic and can also be used to enchant or animate objects (such as golems). 

>Blood: Blood magic is a darker source. It calls upon the essence of life and the domination of reality. Because of this, Fade and Blood magic are largely considered incompatible (although Lyrium can easily be used in conjunction with Blood). Blood-based magic is brute force control of reality rather than the warping of it through dream logic. It is also because of this that those using blood magic have a very difficult time contacting spirits (not demons), as they tend to stay in dreams.

>Blight: Magic based off of the Blight is very rare and more often than not only used by darkspawn. This is not always the case, however. Those that use it often say that it feels (and looks) like Blood Magic, but with a more rotted kind of sensibility. Calling upon the power of the Blight is only ever for destruction or using destructive methods.


	11. 4 Cloudreach - 7 Cloudreach 9:33 Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be real with you guys, the reason this took so long was because there was a lot of stuff. As a whole, maybe not so much, but each individual thing was pretty big and on several I had to pick and choose what I was going to say and what I was not going to say. For instance, I basically had a page of stuff on the Qun (single spaced and 11 point font), and I deleted most of it. I basically deleted an entire section on the absence of the Maker, because it was getting to long and I was telling the entire story as stated in canon (including stuff about Andraste, the creation of the world, etc.) If you have the time, I recommend Ghil Dirthalen (again, I know, but she's good) or your own research. I also had to eliminate stuff, because it was either not pertinent to the story or spoiled the games (I'm secretly hoping I get at least one person to play them that hasn't because of this story). 
> 
> I know there's some stuff in here that might be a bit weird, because I have a glossary telling me what I've already said and what I've not, so there might be some vocabulary that I haven't talked about, because I haven't noticed. In that case, please let me know and I'll be sure to include it on the next one.

Absence of the Dalish Creators: The Elven Pantheon was revered in the time of Elvhenan, before humans came to Thedas. During this time, there was a great war between the Forgotten Ones and the Creators, and only Fen’Harel could walk without fear among both groups. Fen’harel saw an opportunity to betray both groups and took advantage. He went to the Forgotten Ones and told them of a great weapon in the deepest Abyss, one that could help them win the war. He went to the Creators and said that there was a great weapon in the Heavens, one that could help them win the war. When both groups went looking, the Dread Wolf locked them where he sent them, keeping him from the elvhen people. Soon after, the Tevinter came and enslaved the helpless elves. They called out for the gods to hear their cries, but were meant with silence as the Creators could not answer. Meanwhile, Fen’Harel watched from the Fade as they fell, giggling madly in glee.

Canticle of Threnodies: The Chant of Light’s verses of dirges and lamentations. It repeatedly tells of the creation of the world and the fall of its people. The earliest record of this canticle was written between -31 and -11 Ancient by Justinia I (prior to becoming divine). It was also known as “The Slave Dirge” and has been said to be sung during uprisings. The original text was Ciriane, and likely translated from Tevene. This portion of the Chant has been sung and claimed most often by the largest number of cultures across Thedas, and as such has the most regional differences preserved in canon.

>Author’s Fun Fact: The words that open up the first game (Dragon Age: Origins) are actually Threnodies 8:13. “And so is the Golden City blackened/With each step you take in my Hall./Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting./You have brought Sin to Heaven/And doom upon all the world.” This is also where the final quest of Dragon Age: Inquisition (Doom Upon All the World) got its name.

Divine Beatrix III: The Divine of the Andrastian Chantry who reigned in the late Blessed Age and into the latter stages of the early Dragon Age. She survived a near catastrophic attempt to overthrow her in 9:22 Dragon by the Knight-Commander Martel, Grand Cleric Callista, and a blood mage named Frenic. This attempt was foiled by Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, who was named the Right Hand of the Divine for her deeds, and Regalyan D’Marcall, who was made a Senior Enchanter of the Circle of Val Royeaux. Unfortunately, this extremely powerful woman deteriorated in less than a decade and was a frail old woman by 9:33 Dragon. She long suffered dementia (our terms, not theirs) and needed to be carried most places due to her fragility.

Ghilan’nain (expanded): In addition to being the Goddess of the Halla, Ghilan’nain is the Goddess of Navigation. Dalish elves will often pray to her if they are lost, physically or metaphorically.

Hafter: A legendary Alamarri warrior and the first man to be named teryn (Feredan noble term). More than half of the noble houses in Ferelden claim lineage from him. It is said that he was the son of another legendary her, Dane of the Werewolves. In 1:40 Divine, he united the Alamarri to drive back the darkspawn in the Second Blight. He stopped an invasion from the Avvar and Chasind a decade after and drove both tribes back. Hafter ruled Ferelden with an iron fist for 30 years before taking up his blade to sail across the Amaranthine Ocean and never came back.

House of Repose: An Orlesian assassins’ guild (also known as the Assassin League) that is only available for use by Orlesian nobles. They hold honoring a contract above everything and do not revoke any, even if they were made decades ago and the original contract creators are no longer nobility or even alive/have living relatives.

Limitations of Magic (specifically Blood): The Rules of Magic are fairly simple, all things considered. You cannot enter the Fade, except for that one time where the Magisters accomplished it using a large amount of lyrium and the sacrifice of thousands of slaves. You cannot return the soul of a person to their body. If the soul is still attached, they may be revived, but only if it lingers to the body. You cannot teleport. Any sort of teleportation-appearing magic is actually moving really fast.

The Qun: This is the code of honor from the Qunari people based on the writings of the Ashkaari Koslun. It is the philosophy, set of laws, legislative guide, and social architecture that governs the Qunari people. It covers a broad and complex range of topics, summarizing or explaining it to those not raised within it or trained to do it. Most inquiries about it from outsiders will be refused simply because most Qunari only know the parts of the Qun that affect their duties. Only the priesthood is equipped to convey it, and even they have to study it vigorously. The most important concept (arguably) is the idea of ‘Asit tal-eb’ (It is to be). This is the idea that everything and everyone in the world has a nature and that all of these things come together to create order, even locusts devouring crops. It is the individual’s choice whether or not they act according to their nature and the nature of the world or oppose the proper order. Individuals are part of the whole and their own nature contributes to the larger nature of the world. Struggling against self-balance disrupts the balance of the whole, thus hurting themselves and the world. Society is a part of nature, to contribute to the order and balance of the whole.


	12. 13 Cloudreach - 8 Bloomingtide 9:33 Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the late codex entries

Andraste: The prophet whose teachings later served as the foundation of the Chantry. She is the spiritual wife of the Maker. She began her days as a slave to the Tevinter Imperium and was married to Maferath to create a unified Alamarri border. It is said that she despaired at the fate of her people. She sang and prayed to the Alamarri gods but they did not answer her. The Maker heard her (despite having withdrawn many centuries prior) and was enchanted by her voice. He asked her to be His Bride, but she said that she must help her people. She rallied the slaves after hearing the Maker and led a rebellion against the Imperium (which still worshipped the Old Gods). She also joined forces with the elven leader and former slave Shartan and his people and together they fought in the Battle of Valarian Fields in -171 Ancient. After this battle, Maferath believed that they had overextended themselves and grew jealous of his wife’s popularity among the people. He betrayed her to the Archon Hessarian where she was sentenced to burn at the stake. During her execution, the Archon was converted by her plea and put a sword through her heart to end her misery (thus why Templars and Seekers have a sword on their emblem and why the sword is a symbol of mercy in Andrastianism). Please note that this is primarily the Chantry’s version of the story with some history sprinkled in. Andrate’s story has a lot of controversy, potential alternate versions, etc.

Correction on Lady Mantillon, the Dowager: I managed to bring this to my own attention, but there is only one Lady Mantillon. It is very probable that she faked her own death before re-emerging into Orlesian noble society.

Elven, elves, elvhen, and Elvhenan: Elven is the word used to describe something as associated with elves. This also can be substituted with elvish (although very rarely). The world ‘elves’ is used to denote the people. Elvhen is the elven name for their own people and is also sometimes used as a descriptor. Elvhenan is the elven name for the original civilization of their people prior to the arrival of humans in Thedas.

Elven language: The elvish language in Dragon Age is more of a cipher and game of intent than a specific language. You can be given a single written sentence and it could have several different translation variations. The DA writers play with this because (while elves speak the language) it is not in common use in DA. What the elves speak is a broken and changed form of a much older language, so it's a bit weird and occasionally regional.

Emperor Kordillus Drakon I: Drakon was a fervent believer in the Maker and often claimed that the Maker had personally charged him with spreading the Chant of Light. He was instrumental in turning the Cult of the Maker into the Chantry it is today. Among Chantry Andrastians, he is nearly as revered as Andraste herself. Drakon I was crowned emperor of Orlais in -3 Ancient, having conquered several neighboring city-states and forcing submission from others. He created the holy office of the Divine. He did believe that the Grand Game was tearing Orlais apart, so he abolished all titles besides emperor, empress, lord, and lady. Unfortunately, the Second Blight began in 1:5 Divine and ravaged Orlais. He was instrumental in the signing of the Nevarran Accord and is credited as having created the Circle of Magi and the Order of Templars. He was also a close personal friend of Inquisitor Ameridan, the last leader of the Inquisition. Drakon I often personally worked with the Grey Wardens during the Second Blight, causing many to convert to Andrastianism, and his campaigns spread the religion further than most priests. He died of old age in 1:45 Divine and was succeeded by his son Kordillius Drakon II. At the time of his death, he had created the most powerful empire in Tehdas (Tevinter would argue against that), united most of the continent under the belief of the Maker, and laid groundwork to stop the Second Blight.

Enchantments: Lyrium runes that can be added to weapons or objects and grant them new properties. With multiple runes, the weapon will gain the cumulative benefit of all of them. With a skilled enchanter, runes can be removed and replaced. Enchanters are rare, because it requires someone that is capable of working with lyrium and not being harmed by it… dwarves (who usually have no interest in magic) and Tranquil.

Exalted Marches: Religious crusades led by the Chantry, based on the first Exalted March which Andraste led against the Tevinter Imperium. The second was led against the elves of the Dales. During the Black and Exalted Ages, four Exalted Marches were called against those who the Imperial Chantry considered heretical. Most recent are the three Marches against the Qunari during the Steel and Storm Ages. According to the Chantry, the faithful who give their lives to the Exalted Marches earn a special place at the side of the Maker as the ‘Exalted’.

Forgotten Ones: Not to be confused with the Forbidden Ones (which are completely different), these are the maligned aspect of the ancient elven pantheon. During the event the Dalish elves refer to as the Great Betrayal, Fen’harel banished both the Creators and the Forgotten Ones away. The Forgotten Ones were locked away in their realm of the abyss. Not even the Dalish properly remember the Forgotten Ones since then, outside of the dreams. Legend says that there were many, but the names of most of them are lost to time. We only know the names of three (but not their aspects): Anaris, Geldauran, and Daern’thal.

Mad Emperor Reville: This emperor was once revered as a great military genius and allowed the court to dream of greater heights after many a successful military campaign. After invading Ferelden, they were soon beset by Nevarra. After the loss, Reville was mocked and surrounded by courtiers that claimed his brother was behind the criticism. There was talk of a coup, despite the fact that Reville’s twin, Gratien, had no design nor want for power. Once their mother died, Reville lost all sense. He decided that the only way to keep the throne was to kill the competition and he assassinated Gratien and his entire family at their estate during the Feast of Ascension, every person down to his youngest grandchild, the eight month old Camille. They were slaughtered and thrown into a mass grave. This brutality sent a chill through the Imperial Court and even the emperor’s own children were afraid to speak against him. He became increasingly paranoid and his health declined rapidly as he refused to allow physicians into the palace. By 8:50, he refused to leave his rooms at all. By 8:51 Blessed, he finally died. His sons found (upon entering his rooms), that he had boarded up the windows and surrounded his bed with rows upon rows of daggers.

Maferath: Military leader, husband and betrayer of Andraste. He led many of their campaigns alongside her and had three sons (by a consort) and two daughters (with Andraste). He sold her to the Magisters in exchange for keeping the lands that Andraste had conquered from the weakened Imperium. After the betrayal, he attempted to rule, but once the betrayal was publicly revealed by the recently converted Archon Hessarian, those that followed his wife quickly abandoned him. In the end, he was killed by his own sons. His name has become synonymous with treachery.

Reputation of Antiva: Antiva is known for its assassins and its attitude. They are a passionate people and are known to be slightly over the top. This comes out in their food, their approach to romance and sex, to religion, to culture, art, etc. They are known for their opera, which frequently incorporates bombastic displays with cannons and fireworks.

Senior Enchanter Wynne: Wynne was brought to the Circle of Ferelden very young and served it for most of her life. She was a model student and underwent her Harrowing years ahead of her peers. Within two years, she was given her first apprentice. The mage was highly respected for her strong sense of duty and being a vocal advocate of magic and the ability of apprentices to learn to control their gifts. She was even asked to become First Enchanter of the Ferelden Tower, but refused, saying she had no desire to work in the upper ranks. WHen the call came from King Cailan, she gladly volunteered to fight the Fifth Blight. Wynne even travelled alongside the Hero of Ferelden and participated in the Battle for Denerim against the Archdemon. Wynne is a spirit healer and is most likely attached to a spirit of faith.

Story of Dirthamen and Falon’din: Legends tell that the twins were inseparable spirits from birth to adulthood. They were parted when Falon'Din ventured beyond the Veil, to a place where his brother could not easily follow. Falon’din wanted to guide a dying deer to her final resting place and release her from her weakened body. Once he saw her free from it, he promised that he would guide all dead to their place in the Beyond. Meanwhile,Dirthamen wandered the grey paths of the Fade until he found two ravens, Fear and Deceit. They whispered to him that he was lost and would fade. They said that his brother had abandoned him and no longer loved him. He denied their lies and subdued them. The ravens took him to Falon'Din, and the twins swore to never be parted again. Together they walked the ever-shifting paths of the Fade and gave counsel to the elders.

Walking Bomb: A mage spell from the Spirit School. The mage curses an enemy with an effect that turns the victim’s own body into a weapon. If the enemy dies while the spell is still active, it explodes and can harm others nearby.


	13. 9 Bloomingtide - 19 Bloomingtide 9:33 Dragon

Agregio Pavali: This is an alcohol mentioned, but not explicitly described in Thedas. It is spelled in a similar fashion as ergregio wine, which is a merlot. Pavali is most likely the name of the region. This is known to be a Tevinter wine.

Bronto: A hulking creature bred by the Dwarven Shaperate to be a beast of burden and additional food source. There is a dwarven saying which puts it best. There are only two things that nobles step aside for: Paragons and angry brontos. They require remarkably little sustenance and are usually docile unless provoked. Bronto leather is popular in dwarven weaponry. They have very large horns that they can use to gore. Strangely enough, there have been reports of brontos working with darkspawn, but those that did were most likely tainted.

Clans of the Forgotten Ones: Priests of the Forgotten Ones were largely persecuted during the time of the elven Dales, but secret worship of them continues. It is said that some souls seeking revenge against humans for past affronts have sought out the Forgotten Ones through hidden and dark cults. The Dalish largely consider these elves to have forsaken their people for the offered twisted and terrible strength. They wear crimson vallaslin and invoke the names of their gods as if they were offering their enemies as sacrifices (instead of for aid).

Correction on Orlesian Noble Titles: Lord and Lady is not the second lowest title (just above Dame and Ser). That spot is actually for Barons and Baronesses. Lord and Lady is used whenever addressing any noble and not a specific ones. 

Forbidden Ones: The Forbidden Ones are a group of four unique and very powerful ancient demons. It is said that they are older than the darkspawn and the Tevinter Imperium. Some scholars think that they were the ones that taught the magisters blood magic. Their names are Gaxkang the Unbound, Xebenkeck, Imshael, and the Formless One.

Ghislain: A township off of the De Ghislain Estate, beholden to the de Ghislain family. It is the location of the smallest of Orlais’s three Circle of Magi.

Investigations into Rogue Mages: When a rogue mage is found, if they are not killed on the spot they are taken back to the nearest Circle. If they were brought in willingly (and not had any violence connected with them) or are very young, they are usually immediately welcomed in. If there is any violence connected to them or they come in unwillingly, the mage is placed in a secure place, usually a cell/dungeon. Paperwork is then filed that places the mage under investigation. Interviews are conducted, evidence collected, etc. If the mage is proven to have been innocent, under duress, or otherwise not to blame, they are released into the general population of the Circle. If they are guilty, the mage is made Tranquil or executed (depending on severity). It is still possible for a mage of the former group to be made Tranquil if they are among the general population for an extended period of time and their magic is proven to be too unstable or they are weak-willed (and therefore susceptible to demons). 

Magic Foci: Magic does not require mages to actively channel through an object, however, magic can be chaotic and the use of staffs, staves, or orbs can help the mage focus. Unless the mage is very old and/or experienced, magic done without a focus is mostly raw energy or the barest and undirected form of a spell (which can still be extremely dangerous). Foci can also work as an enhancer for magic, usually if there is some enchantment on it already. The object can also be connected to a certain source of magic or have something to do with the strength (or lack thereof) of the Veil.

Tevinter Imperium: The oldest extant human nation in Thedas, it is ruled by a powerful magocracy. It is led by a group of powerful mages called Magisters, which are in turn led by the Imperial Archon. In ancient times, the Imperium’s power was unrivaled and its borders stretched across nearly the entire continent. Contemporarily, it is a shadow of its former self in both size and power. Regardless, it is still a major and powerful nation in Thedas. This nation was most known for its leaders committing the Second Sin (according to the Chantry) and starting the Blights and its subjugation and destruction of the ancient elves. It is the only nation where slavery is still legal (but not the only one where it is still practiced). The Tevinter Imperium is vilified, whether or not that has merit comes down to the individual person.

> Social Classes

>> Magisters: Mage leaders. They form the leading body of the Tevinter Imperium.

>> Altus: These are believed to be the descendents of the original dreamers/magisters that possessed the ability to speak with the Old Gods in the Fade. The Old Gods are no longer worshiped, but they are still nobility and most of the magisters are also Altus.

>> Laetans: These are mages born into families that have either shown no magical ability or are not connected to the Altus class. For a very long time, Laetans had no power in Tevinter. After a civil war that lasted seventy years (up until -620 Ancient), they were finally granted three seats in the Magisterium.

>> Soporati: All common citizens of the Imperium that are non-mages. This is a mainly human class which is allowed to own property and serve in the military, but have no power in the nation’s governance and are unable to attain a higher rank in the Imperial Chantry than Mother or Father. They are often merchants. Whenever a Soporati family produces a mage child, it allows them entrance into the Laetans class.

>> Slaves: It is still legal for elves, humans, and Qunari to be sold into slavery. Even mages can become slaves. They can technically only be freed legally before a judge, but their owner must be present to make the decree. They can also be freed by their owner’s will upon their death. Regardless of their freedom, slaves can not be considered citizens of Tevinter. Those who achieve freedom are sectioned into another class called the “Liberati”. This is a subclass and those within it are granted limited rights. They can become a trade apprentice, join the Circle of Magi, and own land and property, but they cannot join the military and rarely have a say in governance. 

Warrior Specializations:

> Templar/Seeker: This is a type of warrior that specializes in fighting mages. They have specific abilities to drain mana, dispel magic, or otherwise deny magic. Templars are required to take processed lyrium to use their abilities, but Seekers go through a special ritual (known as the Vigil) which allows them to have these abilities without using the dangerous and addictive substance.

White Spire: This is a tower in Val Royeaux which is used by the local Circle of Magi and as a templar stronghold. It can be seen from anywhere in the city, even during the night. It is lit entirely by magic and can be seen by some as looking like a sword thrust into the sky. Phylacteries of all White Spire mages are kept within the tower in a locked chamber as well as those from all of the First Enchanters of every Circle in Thedas.


	14. 20 Justinian - 24 Justinian 9:33 Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally caught up!

Du Launcet: The du Launcets are a family from Orlesian nobility that also have members in the Free Marches, namely Kirkwall. They tend to be looked down upon for their frippery and nonsense as well as the fact that the stumble into scandal after scandal. If a du Launcet is seen at a respectable party, they either lucked into the invitation or someone is playing a bad joke.

Emprise du Lion: An area in the Highlands of the Dales, a rocky and cold environment with many elven ruins. The ancient and modern co-exist there, where these relics of the lost elven nation are scattered among bustling human villages. The village of Sahrnia is there and the area in general is known for the quarry, which produces azure granite of remarkable quality. There also exists a pleasant hot spring.

Nevarran Dragon Hunting: Dragon hunting in Nevarra wasn’t just a pastime, it was a staple of their culture. Nevarra looks back on its past glories and hunts with much fondness. The Pentaghast family were the ones that really heralded it, challenging themselves to hunt more formidable and dangerous dragons in the name of sport. In fact, they nearly drove the dragons into extinction. For a long time, this was thought to be true until they were spotted at the very end of the Blessed Age (8:99). Their re-emergence is what gave the ninth age its name.

The Harrowing: This is a test that every mage-apprentice must go through to become a full member of the Circle of Magi. All of their training and apprenticeship is meant to prepare them for this test. It is practiced throughout most of Thedas, even by the Circles in the Tevinter Imperium. The enchanters decide on their own and in secret when the apprentice is ready for the rite and the apprentice is taken, without warning or preparation, to face it. The idea is that it can come at any time, so one must always be ready. The rite itself is simple, first the apprentice enters the Fade through use of lyrium (the amount allows them to remain cognizant in a manner that is similar to what a dreamer experiences). While there, they must face and overcome a demon that wishes to possess their body and enter the living realm. This usually involves navigating several challenges put in place by the demon, which, by the way, was summoned by the Circle mages to that part of the Fade in the first place. The point of the test is to see a mage’s will and how committed they are to resisting possession. If they succeed, they earn the trappings and title of a mage, becoming a full member of the Circle. If they are overwhelmed or take too long to complete the task, they are killed by the templars, who are standing by to prevent the tragedy of an abomination. One templar, who remains unidentified to the mages present, is assigned the killing blow in advance, while the rest are there to keep danger at bay and to replace the ‘designated slayer’ if necessary. Mages can volunteer to be made Tranquil instead of undergoing their Harrowing. Chantry law also forbids mages that have passed their Harrowing from being made Tranquil, as they have already proven to have the will to withstand demons and do not need that kind of insurance. It is possible for a mage to be deemed unfit to ever go through the Harrowing, in which case they are usually made Tranquil.

Use of Madame and Mademoiselle: Another personal bit, but I’m not using the traditional use of these words. I’m purely using Madame as a way to designate an older/more experienced woman and Mademoiselle to indicate a younger woman (someone just out of their teens or in young adulthood).

Waking Sea: A large stretch of ocean that lies between Ferelden, Orlais, and the Free Marches. It stretches out into the Amaranthine Ocean, which leads to parts unknown. The main river that feeds into it is the River Dane and the Hafter River. It has direct connections to Lake Celestine and Lake Calenhad.

Warrior Specialization:

>Berserker: The first berserkers were dwarves. They would sacrifice finesse for a dark rage that increased their strength and resilience. Eventually, dwarves taught these skills to others, and now berserkers can be found amongst all races. They are renowned as terrifying adversaries. All warriors command respect, but the Berserker is an unrelenting physical force. The name of this specialization suggests rage, risk-taking, and that is certainly part of its effectiveness, but it would be a grave mistake to suggest that the Berserker is sloppy or undisciplined. It takes an incredible amount of control to know when to lose control. Battle momentum is the key: finding the balance between total commitment and over extending. The Berserker controls the pace of combat, setting a standard that the enemy can't match. In turn, they can be sustained by the mayhem they produce, and find new energy in every fallen foe. While they stand, while stamina remains, they have no match, but they can't stand back and let battle unfold. For the Berserker, battle always ends in glory, win or lose.

>Champion: The champion is a veteran warrior and a confident leader in battle. Possessing skill at arms impressive enough to inspire allies, the champion can also intimidate and demoralize foes. These are the heroes you find commanding an army, or plunging headlong into danger, somehow making it look easy. Champions are defenders and protectors, and when a warrior trains in the champion’s tradition, they become unstoppable. Champions use their armor, weapon and awareness to shrug off incoming attacks while holding critical positions on the battlefield and protecting allies in the process.

>Guardian: Many warriors foolishly believe that they can control the tide of a battle on their own, but a guardian realizes that an ally's survival is as important as an enemy's death. Guardians prefer to protect party members directly, but if necessary, they are prepared to make personal sacrifices to ensure that their companions live.


	15. 27 Justinian - 29 Justinian 9:33 Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally thought this was going to be the shortest entry I've ever done, but the information for each section quickly proved me wrong. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Blight Sickness: Also known as the Taint, this is a corruption spread by the darkspawn that ultimately makes the victim hear the call of the corrupted Old Gods. It can be transmitted through contact with darkspawn blood and fluids or through objects that have been imbued with it. Contact does not automatically cause one to become sick, but there is a great chance. This corruption manifests as spidery tendrils of black rot, along with dry shiny film covering underground passages used by darkspawn. As it progresses, it gathers into black sacs the size of a man lining the floor or hanging from the ceiling. When Blight sickness spreads to lands, it causes the crops and animals today, can make the air poisonous, and otherwise make the area unlivable. The country that has the most Blight Sickness is the Anderfels, thus their isolation from the rest of the world and small concentrations of population over the vast landscape where other areas would be exceedingly difficult to live in or would kill you outright.

Dirk versus Dagger: These are both short blades smaller than swords. A dagger is a double-edged weapon, usually only for short ranged combat. A dirk is a long thrusting ‘dagger’ that can be roughly 18 inches in length (the blade being 12).

Fifth Blight: The Fifth Blight (out of an anticipated seven) took place in the year 9:30 Dragon. Many people didn’t believe that the Blight actually happened due to the fact that it stayed entirely in Ferelden for the one to two years that it happened and was the shortest Blight to date by a wide margin. The next shortest Blight was the 

Ghoul: A ghoul is a living creature that contracts the darkspawn taint and manages to survive. Humanoid creatures develop a blotchy look and a sickly tone to their skin, while the effects on animals are somewhat more drastic. The term ghoul alludes more to their behavior during a Blight. Once infected, a ghoul will seek out the darkspawn, who often use them as as craftsmen or even sometimes eat them, although not for dietary reasons. The constant, slow exposure to the taint drives these souls to turn on their fellow captives, cannibalizing them whilst in the grips of maddening pain and the will of the Archdemon, whose call they start to hear. They are almost never found outside of a Blight on the surface, although small companies can lose them when in the Deep Roads.

History of the Seekers: After the Nevarran Accords, the Inquisition dissolved into two factions: the Seekers of Truth, and the Order of the Knights Templar. After that, the Seekers of Truth disappeared from history, working in the shadows to monitor corruption in the Chantry and take care of it. They were the watchers for mages and Templars. After that, the Seekers of Truth largely fell to myth as they were not heard about until 9:22 Dragon. That was when they were forced to go (somewhat) public once they were involved in the stopping of a conspiracy to assassinate Divine Beatrix III.

Left Hand of the Divine: If the Right Hand of the Divine is her blade in hand, then the Divine’s Left Hand is the one concealed in her sleeve. The Left Hand is the Divine’s shadow agent who enforces her will through methods that might otherwise blemish the Divine’s name. Be it through threats, blackmail or assassination the Left Hand will see it done. The Left hand also acts as the Divine’s personal bodyguard and is rarely far from her side, save when undertaking righteous missions in the Chantry's name. Unlike the Right Hand, the Left’s identity is a secret to all but the highest ranking members of the Chantry. Also rather unlike the Right Hand, who is chosen by each new Divine, the Left is a position for Life. So it is that a single Left Hand can serve multiple Divines throughout their lifetime. The Left Hand has the honour of carrying the Divine’s seal, this allows them to access restricted areas within the Grand Cathedral and the White Spire as well as granting them any and all resources the Chantry has at its disposal. The Left Hand chooses their own successor usually, though naturally the Divine may press her own will upon the selection process but usually will defer to the Left Hand’s wisdom. Once chosen the initiate will be trained in the ways of the bard, learn the arts of politics, manipulation and of course murder from the Left Hand. Training in the next Left Hand is as important a task as carrying out the Divine’s will. The Left Hand is the one who watches the watchers. If they see the Seeker's or the Lord Seeker is overstepping the line, it is within their authority to remove both the Lord Seeker and the Seeker General from office should enough evidence support the claim. The only ones who can over turn such a decision are naturally the Divine or the Divine's Right Hand.

Monetary System: Most monetary systems have three types of coins. Each of the major ones have copper and silver, along with a type of gold coin that usually has a different name. I’ve seen Royales, Sovereigns, Gold, etc. It almost entirely depends on region. 

Mortalitasi Preparation of the Dead: Mortalistasi believe that when a person dies, they go to the Fade, which displaces a spirit. In order to prevent the spirit from becoming a demon, the death mages draw the spirit to a mummified body and bind it there. The body is then entombed, usually in the Grand Necropolis. 

Relationship between Seekers and Templars: It is said that when a Seeker steps from the shadows, the Templars run for cover, because why would they come unless the Templars somehow failed in their duties? While this is not necessarily true, it is correct more often than not. The Seekers of Truth are the watchers and mediators of the Templars and the mages. More often than not, the mages are not the problem; Templars are fairly overzealous which prevents the mages from becoming the higher person in the unequal relationship. The Seekers are meant to be the equalizers and are in charge of Templars, out ranking them greatly. This does cause some resentment from many Templars who find the authority of the Seekers grating.

Right Hand of the Divine: The five highest ranking members of the Chantry go as follows from greatest to least: the Divine, her Right Hand, her Left Hand, the Lord Seeker, and then the Knight Vigilant. The Right and Left Hands of the Divine are hand-picked and answer only to her Most Holy, regardless of background, affiliation, etc. The Right Hand of the Divine is the public voice, closest advisor, and ally. It is one of the highest positions for the authority it gives; the Right Hand must be implicitly trusted by the Divine as they can and often make independent calls and decisions in her name. Though anyone can be chosen for the position, it is unusual for it to not be someone associated with the Chantry or Seekers. The Right Hand is usually beholden to no parties except for the Divine, however a Chantry coup in 9:22 Dragon took away some of that authority. Prior, only the Divine could remove a Right Hand from power, but the Right Hand at the time, Grand Cleric Castilla, tried to assassinate Chantry leadership to take power. The Right Hand is now subject to the scrutiny of the Seekers of Truth and if the Lord Seeker has enough proof, they can remove the Right Hand from power. This power has yet to be exercised as the one Right Hand since Castilla, Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, has so far proven to be above reproach.

Rite of Annulment: The Right of Annulment is the right of the templars to kill all mages in a Circle of Magi used as a last resort to restore order. Divine Galatea granted the Right of Annulment to all the Grand Clerics of the Chantry in 2:83 Glory after an abomination slaughtered all mages and templars in the Nevarran Circle. Normally, the Rite can only be invoked by a Grand Cleric or a de facto successor (Revered Mother); if there is no access to a Grand Cleric or Revered Mother, then Knight-Commanders of the Templar Order have legal authority to invoke the Rite. Depending on the exact circumstances and how long it takes the relevant Grand Cleric to respond, the Rite can be invoked but not carried out. By the beginning of the Fifth Blight, the Right had been invoked 17 times. The Right was requested three more times between 9:30 and 9:40 Dragon, and was carried out in at least two of these instances.

Author’s Notes:

>Identity of the Lord Seeker: I know those that are Dragon Age fans for this story are probably a little confused about Kade Prurnell being the Lord Seeker and not Lambert (especially considering the fact that Lambert plays a big role in the background of Inquisition and the foreground of Asunder). Yes, I am making this story eventually intersect with the events of Dragon Age, but it probably won’t be til after Vir Adahlen or towards the end of it. I’m not saying that Prurnell will be Lambert, but I’m not saying that she won’t be either.

>Knight Vigilant Trentwatch: For those that don’t know, Knight Vigilant Trentwatch is only mentioned in Dragon Age: Inquisition and only if you search for the mention in a quest (either Champions of the Just or Promise of Destruction). Unfortunately, I couldn’t find mention of who the Knight Vigilant is in Dawn of the Seeker or Asunder and I couldn’t find out how long Trentwatch was there. I only know that prior to the events immediately set before Inquition, he had been the Knight Vigilant for some years. Thus, he is our Knight Vigilant for the story.

>World State: For those curious, in my canon Hawke is 100% finished with the Deep Roads expedition and probably just finished up  _ Legacy _ . We’ve also already had the first Edgehall Alienage revolt. This is probably the start of worsening tensions with the Qunari in Kirkwall (as if there wasn’t tension already there). I’m probably not going to say much more.


	16. 29 Justinian - 2 Solace 9:33 Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels so short. Please tell me if I missed anything.

Andraste’s Grace: A small, white wildflower known for its beautiful smell. Commonly made into perfume.

Antivan Brandy: Made with passion fruit; alcohol content considered low by locals

Blade(s) of Mercy: When Andraste was on the pyre, the Archon Hessarian saw her suffering and felt himself commanded by the Maker to end her pain with a blade through the heart. He repented his actions that led to her death and dedicated himself to her teachings (but not the Chantry). The first of these blades were created in 2:2 Glory as a gift from Archon Therion to his general, Lord Galineus, for battles fought at the height of the Second Blight. Since then many archons have given similar gifts and it is seen as a badge of honor within the Imperium—though more than one of these blades have ended up on the black market, either stolen or sold by the recipients when their family fell on hard times. Blades of Mercy are essentially enchanted replicas of the greatsword that killed Andraste, honoring the idea of mercy and prowess on the battlefield; no one actually knows where the true blade is. They are rare in comparison to other swords, but not one of a kind by any means.

Greatswords: Greatswords, also known as two-handers or Zweihänders, are considered the longest classification of European (and therefore Thedosian) swords. They can be up to seven feet long and can weigh between four and seven and a half pounds. Their name comes from the length and weight making it require two hands to wield. The earliest versions had no accessories, but side rings on the hilt, parrying hooks, etc. were added later. If the greatsword has a ‘wavy’ blade, it is called a Flammenschwert. Swords are cool.

Landscape of the Fade: The landscape of the Fade is unique because it reflects the real world. If one were to sleep in a battlefield, their dreams would reflect the events that took place there, but if they left, it would be extremely difficult to return to that dream. Even if they tried, they would need a connection of some sort or any dreams they had would be with different spirits (likely demons) attempting to give the person what they wanted.

Prophet’s Laurel Gin: Gin made with Prophet’s Laurel. What? Not all of the alcohol is special.

Role of Grand Clerics: The grand clerics are second only to the Divine in the Chantry's authority. Upon the death of a Divine, they are required to travel to Val Royeaux for the Grand Consensus, a meeting where they must unanimously elect the new leader of the Chantry. By law, they are prohibited from leaving the Grand Consensus until a new Divine has been proclaimed. Grand clerics are also required to travel to Val Royeaux when the College of Clerics convenes, but otherwise remain where they are assigned. A grand cleric has the right to invoke the Right of Annulment. As with most positions in the Andrastian Chantry, a grand cleric is always female. All grand clerics are addressed as "Your Grace".

West Hill Brandy: A brandy flavored with honeysuckle and blackcurrant, popular in Ferelden.

Author’s note:

>Family Names: I have been replaying Dragon Age (again don’t judge me) and have noticed that surnames/family names are rarely used if ever. Titles (such as Lord Seeker) are usually followed by the person’s first name unless someone with the same first name shares their title. Surnames are only really used to reflect a person’s family and lineage, so they are more commonly addressed by nobility, and even then they are always preceded by the given name. I am trying to shift how I address people that aren’t nobles or aren’t of noble lineage to reflect this. Thus, Jack no longer calls the Lord Seeker Prurnell and refers to her as Kade instead. Strangely enough, I should technically cease this with Hannibal as well, but Doctor Lecter is too iconic for me to change anytime soon. Besides, he’s a noble. I can excuse it.


	17. 2 Solace - 28 Solace 9:33 Dragon

Hedge Mage: A Hedge Mage is a type of apostate (or mage living outside of a Circle). These particular mages are known for being not formally educated on different forms of magic and the techniques required. They are usually self-taught, but occasionally they find other hedge mages, formally taught apostates separated from a Circle, or magic runs in their family and they are taught by other members. While they do not technically fit this description, Dalish, Avvar, and Chasind mages (due to these groups having a formal system of education) are sometimes labelled as such.

Grand Enchanter Fiona: Fiona is an elven mage that grew up in an alienage in Orlais. After many unfortunate events in her life (read Dragon Age: The Calling) she eventually was saved by the Grey Wardens, specifically Commander Genevieve, after she begged to join. Some things happen (again, read the Calling), and she somehow lost the taint that made a Grey Warden what they are. Many of her fellow Wardens felt cheated, so she left. Shortly after returning to the Circle of Magi, she became First Enchanter of the Montsimmard Circle. After the death of Grand Enchanter Briaus, she was elected into the position.

Mage Fraternities (Also known as the Fraternities of Enchanters): Circles of Magi may be isolated from the world outside of their walls, but it does affect them. Mages inside of Circles are not disallowed from having their own opinions on how to interact with the outside world, they are simply discouraged from acting against the rules and status quo. Thus, the mages divide themselves into groups, which tend to act similarly to political parties. They are called the Fraternities of Enchanters because only a full enchanter can join one. These Fraternities vie for power in the College of Magi, which is the leadership among mages in the Circles (within Chantry law bounds of course).

> Aequitarians: This is the dominant faction in the College/Circle of Magi in general. They promote a moderate and popular viewpoint that mages must use their abilities in a responsible and ethical manner, regardless of Chantry law. They believe that mages should help people and follow a set of rules and ideals. In practice, this usually means operating within the more reasonable tenets of Chantry Law. Wynne is a notable member of this group.

> Isolationists: This is a small group of mages that wish to separate themselves from civilization altogether, including Templars and the Chantry, in order to practice magic without scrutiny and to ensure their powers do not negatively affect non-magical folk.

> Libertarians: This group desires the Circle to become an autonomous, self-regulating order without any Chantry involvement. While most advocate using peaceful means to ensure their independence, such as a bill of secession, a sub-group known as the Resolutionsts are willing to pursue violent means. Grand Enchanter Fiona is their most notable member, although she has to remain impartial due to her position.

> Loyalists: This group follows the Chantry’s law as written. They are often called “Chantry apologists” for accepting and even enforcing the Chantry’s and the Templars’ supervision.

> Lucrosians: This is the smallest fraternity and it prioritizes the accumulation of wealth and the gaining of political power a close second. Many Tranquil are considered de facto members as they tend to make most of the money for the Circles by running shops and enchanting items.

Maleficar/Maleficarum: A maleficar (meaning ‘one who is depraved’ in ancient Tevene; also the genitive of the ecclesiastical latin word for witches which translates to ‘of wrongdoing women’) is a mage that uses various forbidden magical arts including, but not limited to, blood magic. Known maleficarum are slain on sight by Templars. Do note that apostates are not by definition maleficarum, but many do tend to be as gaining power is their way to survive.

Spas: Spas do exist in Thedas, but they act as an elite form of public bath with oils for rejuvenation and masseurs to cater to their every whim. People often have to make appointments several months in advance and they are very rare, but most exist in Orlais.

Tantervale: One of the three major city-states in the Free Marches. It is located in the western portion of the confederacy along the banks of the Minanter River. Chantry law there is all but absolute and the city guard is obsessed with enforcement.

Titles in the Circle of Magi:

> Grand Enchanter: The title given to the highly esteemed First Enchanter elected from the Circle of Magi by the College of Enchanters. They are the highest-ranking mage in the countries which follow the Andrastian Chantry.

> First Enchanter: The heart of any individual Circle tower. They determine the course their Circle will take and choose which apprentices may be tested and made full mages. They work closely with Knight-Commander of the Circle and speak for the mages in their care.

> Senior Enchanter: The senior enchanters work as a small council of the most trusted and experienced magi and the tower, advising the First Enchanter. This is also the group from which FIrst Enchanters are chosen after the previous one passes. 

> Enchanter: They are the teachers and mentors of the tower and always know what is happening among the children. They will often approach senior enchanters on matters that need to be brought to their attention.

> Harrowed/Mage: These are all of those with magic that have passed their Harrowing, but have not taken apprentices. 

> Apprentice: The young and idle of any tower. These are all those with magic that have not gone through their Harrowing. They are the most numerous in the Circles and more often pose threats to themselves than anyone else due to their lack of training.

Author’s Note:

> Current Events: So, there might be some wibbly-wobbly with Fiona’s actual tenure as Grand Enchanter. All that is known is that she already had the position by 9:37, but I couldn’t find any information about when exactly she was elected. I gave her the position anyway. For those curious, we have now started the second act of Dragon Age 2 and the Legacy DLC is in the middle of taking place (in my canon anyway).


	18. 28 Solace - 3 August 9:33 Dragon

Andruil: Andruil the Huntress, also known as the Lady of Fortune, is the elven goddess of the hunt. To the Dalish, she represents their very survival. Some legends paint Andruil as a daughter of Elgar'nan and Mythal while others suggest she is a child of the earth. In either case Sylaise is known as her sister. Andruil is the creator of the Vir Tanadhal or Way of Three Trees. Andruil watched over the animals of the forest and taught elves to respect them.

Antivan Plum Brandy: Brandy. From Antiva. Made with Plums. I don’t have anything special for this.

Arvaarad: Arvaarad is a Qunari rank that means "holds back Evil" in Qunlat, in the way of holding the leashes of the Saarebas. Since one of the greatest values for a Qunari is mastery of the self, there is little trust for those who are most likely to be deceived from knowing who they are. Thus mages, who are susceptible to the whisperings and temptations of demons, are regulated by their Arvaarad. The role of the Arvaarad is strictly to hunt Tal-Vashoth or bas who have not yet been enlightened, and also to hold the leash of the Saarebas in their care. The latter task, however, takes precedence over any other that may come to an Arvaarad. An Arvaarad is the Qunari equivalent of a templar; one who takes care of (or imprisons, depending on where in Thedas the organisation is) mages. If a Saarebas has been outside their Karataam, a group of several mages held together on the same leash, then they are considered at risk for certain corruption, if not already corrupted. When this occurs the mage, and all who have come in contact with it, are to be killed.

August: So this is strange, but August is indeed a month in Dragon Age. Keep in mind, that Thedas is in the southern hemisphere AND their calendar is a month up seasonally (so two months of winter at the end and then one at the beginning of the year). August is the first month of fall, so it functions more as September. Considering geography, their August takes place in our March. The reason why this is a month stems from some early development issues. Andraste was originally going to be named Augusta, and the month would be for her. It could technically be Andrast instead, but the developers have yet to retcon it and they’ve retconned a lot. So. That’s still it.

Carta: The Carta is a powerful dwarven crime syndicate headquartered among the Casteless in Orzammar. The ranks of the Carta are composed of casteless dwarves who are forced to resort to crime to survive. Given no other alternatives in the grim world of Dust Town, and restricted from performing legitimate work, few casteless dwarves can resist joining with the Carta for their livelihood. In recent years the Carta and its dealings have become a threat to even Orzammar itself as the "dusters" boldly walked the streets of Orzammar during the Fifth Blight, enacting an extortion and intimidation racket upon merchants in the Commons. Carta dwarves specialize in smuggling lyrium, weapons, and slaves, and they command a formidable racket in Dust Town, patronizing prostitutes, beggars, and businesses. In the years following the end of the Blight the Carta expanded its influence into the human city of Kirkwall. Although they do not operate as openly as in Orzammar they are still one of the most powerful criminal organizations in the city.

Deathroot: This is an herb that is highly prevalent in poison and drug making. It is present in many grenades that cause confusion and enemies to fall asleep. It can also be helpful in knockout powder, and concentrated deathroot poison can cause powerful and damaging hallucinations.

Magical Manifestation: Magic works on a spectrum and not everyone that is a mage is strong. Some simply do not have the connection or talent for it like others (Dreamers work the same way). This is why many prominent families in Tevinter are selective with who their children marry/breed with; there is an idea that magic runs stronger in certain bloodlines.

Messere: The gender neutral polite form of address. It functions as sir, ma’am, mister, missus, miss, etc.

Monsieur and Madame: These are polite forms of address for a Lord or Lady. It is usually accompanied by ‘de’ or ‘du’ and then the surname or place of origin (for nobles this is often the same thing).

Saarebas: Saarebas (Qunlat for "dangerous thing") is a Qunari word for a mage, as well as a title given to all Qunari mages. Non-Qunari mages are called Bas Saarebas (Bas meaning non-Qunari) The world treats all mages with caution, but the Qunari are especially hard on their own. iWhereas the Circle mages have relative freedom within their towers, Saarebas are seemingly prisoners within their own body, donning a set of heavy pauldrons with chains attached to them, perhaps to act as a form of leash, while their faces are hidden beneath a metal visor. In extreme cases their lips may be stitched together. If found practicing forbidden magic, their tongues are cut out to prevent them from corrupting others. Saarebas do not receive a proper instruction and are essentially hedge mages. Even so, they are said to be much more powerful than most human or elf mages. They are considered weapons and as such are trained with the focus on destruction. In Qunari society, a mage is never allowed to be alone, and must always be kept under watch by an Arvaarad. If Saarebas separate from their keeper, they must be slain, or commit suicide, according to the Qun. The chained armor the Saarebas are forced to wear can immobilize them through a device held by an Arvaarad. The Qunari also invented a mobile version of the magic-blocking device which makes mages unable to cast spells – it is in the form of a collar. The Qunari pity, but honor the Saarebas at the same time, for the Saarebas striving while under constant threat from within is truly selfless, the highest virtue of the Qun.

Silverite: The lustrous, white-blue silverite has long been prized by the dwarves for use in jewelry, rune making, and weapon smithing, but on the surface, it is more commonly used by apothecaries and healers. Since the metal does not rust, many traditions believe it to be proof against poison. It is also stronger than iron and steel, which makes it prized among sword makers.

Tamassrans: Tamassrans ("Those Who Speak" in Qunlat) are a branch of the Qunari priesthood and as such fall under the Ariqun. This is a female gender role. Tamassrans de facto rule the Qunari society under the Ariqun’s leadership. The Qunari themselves, however, do not see it this way: the brain could be said to rule the body... but so does the heart, the lungs, the stomach; the Tamassrans are a part of the whole. Tamassrans perform many functions in the Qunari society. They control the Qunari selective breeding program by deciding who mates, and if so - with whom. This refers to the Qunari of all races, including humans and elves. At that, Tamassrans don't cross-breed races with other races. They give names to newborn children. These "names" are strings of genealogical information that the Tamassrans use to keep track of recessive and dominant traits the individual may be carrying. The Qunari themselves use their job titles rather than their "names" to call one another. They raise all the children and give them their general education. When the Qunari children reach the age of 12, evaluate them and officially assign their roles. They also look after those Qunari who are not mentally able, or are too physically impaired to function without a lot of help. In a similar vein, they provide psychological counseling and rehabilitation to those overwhelmed by stress and mental fatigue. This includes granting sexual relief to Qunari in need. Finally, they use the substance called qamek to "free those beyond redemption," i.e. to turn dissenters who have persistently resisted re-education into all-but mindless creatures ("viddath-bas"), who can only perform hard labor and require looking after in the same manner as the disabled.

Qamek: A poison used by the Tamassrans on those who refuse to be converted into the ideology of the Qun, including all captured mages who are deemed hopeless by default. It effectively lobotomizes victims, wiping out their memories and rendering them into mindless slaves which Qunari call Viddath-bas. Its administration is unpleasant; it leaves its victims screaming. Small doses can be recovered from, but massive ones cause irreversible damage.

Wicked Grace: This is a card game with two or more players common to Thedosians. It emphasizes deception, cleverness, and the matching of various hands of cards to achieve a numerically winning hand. Card suits are based on negative and positive states, or alternatively upon virtues and vices, hence the name "Wicked Grace". 

>The rules: (This is unnecessary, but I’m listing it anyway.) Dealer shuffles, and starts. Each player is dealt five cards, and cannot have more than five cards in hand at a time. The exception to this being that a player can “play” cards, placing them on the table in front of them. Played cards do not count against the five in their hand. Cards are sometimes played upside-down or in reverse. Before the turns start, there's a round of betting, the same as in poker: players can call, raise, or fold. Each turn, the player draws one card from the deck, discards and/or plays cards until they have five cards in hand again, then ends their turn. When the Angel of Death card is drawn, the card must immediately be revealed and the game ends. All players show their hands, and the one with the best hand wins. To win the game, you must have the hand of the highest value when the game ends—similar to how you win at poker. That being said: the rules to Wicked Grace are treated more like guidelines. Half the fun of the game is to cheat without being caught. Cheating in Wicked Grace can be done in a number of ways, such as drawing two cards instead of one, drawing from the discard pile, not revealing when the player has drawn the Angel of Death until they like their hand, stacking the deck in their favor, etc. So long as you’re not caught cheating, the rules don’t matter.


	19. 4 August - 8 August 9:33 Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is coming a day after.

Canticle of Transfigurations: These verses collect the teachings and sermons of Andraste. Known stanzas within the Canticle of Transfigurations include those that lay down the stance of the Chantry on magic and maleficarum. The canticle is purported to be the work of Justinia, Andraste's disciple, who transcribed them word for word from the Prophet herself. The version currently used by the Chantry can be traced back to an Andrastian group in Ferelden in -130 Ancient, supposedly the closest to the version that were spread among the Alamarri who followed Andraste and Maferath north. As the Alamarri did not have a written alphabet at the time, Andraste's teachings were almost certainly spread by word of mouth. An alternate version of the Canticle of Transfigurations was written by Archon Hessarian. It removes references to prohibitions against magic, and is only taught in the Imperial Chantry

>Transfigurations 10:1: This is known as the Lamentation for the Departed and is sung by mourners when they are lighting candles in remembrance. Note that this is the one privately said by Jimmy, Brian, Alana, and Jack when they scatter Beverly’s ashes.

>Transfigurations 12: This particular verse was the prayer that Andraste said before the armies that followed her laid siege to Minrathous (the then and current capital of the Tevinter Imperium). Note that this is the one said at Beverly’s formal funeral.

Cults in Thedas: These are widespread throughout Thedas as different sects or offshoots of allowed religions, conspiracies, etc. However, the most popular kind of cult is the Dragon Cult. Because drinking a dragon’s blood gives power to the drinker and dragons are a huge resource and trophy, they are often sought out. Dragons are also intelligent enough to find a way to protect themselves and their young. Sometimes, they will willingly give blood to people in exchange for protection and offerings of food, even going so far as sacrificing some of their young to keep the rest alive. Dragons have been symbols of worship throughout history, so one making such an exchange quickly gains reverence, then a cult.

>Examples: The Cult of the Forgotten Ones, The Cult of Andraste (actually a Dragon Cult), The Cult of the Sky, The Order of Fiery Promise, etc.

Dragonthorn: The wood of the dragonthorn tree is prized for its strength, and has been used to craft bows of remarkable quality, but the leaves are equally valuable. Alchemists have known for centuries that an extract of dragonthorn leaves will enhance and stabilize other, more volatile magical compounds. —An excerpt from The Botanical Compendium by Ines Arancia, botanist. 

Exalted March on the Dales: The cause of the conflict that resulted in the destruction of the Dales is disputed. The Dalish claim it was simple racial and religious persecution, saying templars invaded their kingdom because they refused to let in Chantry missionaries. Chantry sources describe tensions building over the years as the elves became increasingly isolationist: the Dales barred all trade or discourse beyond their borders and only attracted greater ire when they refused to aid the human kingdoms during the Second Blight. There were rumors in the bordering Orlesian lands of the elves kidnapping humans to sacrifice to their gods and tensions reached a head with an elven attack on the village of Red Crossing. Some of their claims are utter hogwash, but it is true that the elves refusing to offer any aid to their human neighbors did them no favors. Whatever the tensions were, the breaking point was the Massacre of Red Crossing, which started as a misunderstanding because an elven boy and human girl fell in love. Death followed as the elves and humans killed each other. In 2:10 Glory, after the elves had made serious gains, including capturing Montsimmard and sacking the Orlesian capital of Val Royeaux, Divine Renata I called for a holy war. Uniquely amongst the Exalted Marches, only the Orlesian Empire fielded troops against the Dales. Despite considerable victories, the elves were pushed back and eventually defeated; their capital of Halamshiral was conquered in 2:20. Despite this loss, a group of elves refused to admit defeat and made their final stand on the Exalted Plains. The human forces, led by Sister Amity, Lord Demetrius Aron and Ser Brandis of Lac Celestine met them on the field. The elves, who were vastly outnumbered, refused to lay down their arms when given the chance. Lord Demetrius was slain during their charge. The great warrior Lindiranae, wielding the magical sword known as Evanura, eventually challenged Ser Brandis to single combat and was bested, marking the end of their resistance. According to Lord Avery of Montsimmard's research, Lindiranae was not actually defeated by Ser Brandis, who didn't want to see her die in vain and would not strike back, but by an arrow fired by another soldier. After the elves' defeat, an elven general named Rajmael is known to have thrown himself from Forlorn Falls rather than face defeat. Amity became Revered Mother Amity and served in Ville Montevelan, the first human settlement established in the Dales, for over forty years while Ser Brandis disappeared from history. Mentions of Shartan and elven contribution to Andraste’s cause were labeled heretical by the Chantry, and Chantry artwork and teachings denoting them were removed. The statues of Shartan that couldn’t (or wouldn’t) be removed even had the ears rounded down. The elves were then forced to either assimilate into Orlesian cities (living as second-class citizens in slums called Alienages) or adopt a nomadic lifestyle that separated them from humanity (Dalish).

Felandaris: The name felandaris is elven, meaning "demon weed," which is fitting for this rare plant because it grows only in places where the Veil is thin. Felandaris is easily identified. It's a twisted, wicked-looking shrub with long, thorny shoots, and no leaves: a skeletal hand, reaching out from an unmarked grave. Many swear the plant radiates a palpable aura of malevolence, so it comes as no surprise that it unnerves many a junior herbalist. —An excerpt from The Botanical Compendium by Ines Arancia, botanist

Fen’harel (expanded): Fen'Harel, the elven god of betrayal is also known as the Dread Wolf, He Who Hunts Alone, Lord of Tricksters, The Great Wolf, Roamer of the Beyond, the old wolf, and Bringer of Nightmares. He was known as kin to both the Creators and the Forgotten Ones. His betrayal of both clans of gods by sealing them away in their respective realms, never again to interact with the mortal world, is sometimes used to explain why the elven gods--particularly the benevolent Creators--did not intervene to prevent the fall of Arlathan. Dalish elves generally consider Fen'Harel an evil god. In the past, however, it is said that the Dread Wolf was called upon by elves for aid and advice in various matters, but always with a price. In spite of this, offerings of thanks were often given for Fen'Harel's help as he did follow through on promises of aid, if in an unorthodox manner. Since the fall of Arlathan, however, this practice has understandably fallen out of favor as a rule. In the modern day, statues of Fen'Harel are set facing away from any Dalish camp, as a reminder that the Dalish must always be wary, or else to protect against evil spirits. Furthermore, Keepers wear rings of sylvanwood depicting Fen'Harel's betrayal of the elven gods as a reminder of their duty to protect their clan from him. Despite this wariness, Fen'Harel is reputed by the Dalish to continue to interact with elves in their dreams, sporting with them or dispensing dark knowledge at his whim. He is also said to gleefully patrol the Fade, feasting on the souls of the dead. In spite of Fen’Harel’s reputation, however, he has been known to be invoked by Dalish elves to express dismay at unexpected events ("By the Dread Wolf!"), to demand the annihilation of an enemy (“Dread Wolf take you!”), when all seems lost, and as a wary farewell (“May the Dread Wolf never hear your steps”). Furthermore, some Dalish elves still erect shrines to him and make offerings; perhaps as a form of appeasement, but still a sign that the fearful wariness in which the Dread Wolf is held by modern-day elves is not absolute. Dalish elves do still honor Fen'Harel in their own way; it is simply not the same as how the other gods are worshipped. Dalish elves do not bring statues of him with them as they might do with those of the Creators, as his statue always remains outside elven camps and nevertheless remains a way to honor him no matter where they are. Therefore, Fen'Harel's statues remain common in the Dales at large in any place outside of a Dalish settlement, explaining their comparative ubiquity.

Notes on Cremation: This is less of a Dragon Age note, and more of a ‘I study Forensic Anthropology and have seen burnt bones’ note. Modern cremation requires crazy hot temperatures to actually burn the body because bones are fairly sturdy. A camp or house-fire may burn away flesh and organs, but they won’t get all of the bones. Instead, the bones will become flinty and unnaturally white. A funeral pyre is a little better, but yeah, some bones are gonna survive. 

Notes on Healing Magic (Creation): Magic at its base concept is not simply producing sparks to create fire or lightning. The reason why magic is so potent is that it is the mage tapping into the Fade and the Veil and warping reality by temporarily making it into a dream, therefore malleable. By evoking certain patterns (spells), you can ‘create’ (or call forth the dream of) fire, give an ally more strength or will, or create a pressure that crushes them. Blood Magic is specifically different because it calls upon the power of the blood itself and NOT the Fade. Healing magic is considered the most difficult type of magic, precisely because of the nature of dreams and the reality of people. In a weird way, the mage is calling upon the dream of the wound healing and making it reality. It probably doesn’t feel as complex as that, but dreams work very differently than the natural healing process. If the healer is not careful, they can cause even more damage. If they are inexperienced (like Georgia and Will), they might heal the surface of the wound, but not address problems lying deeper within. Healing magic does not give the person a sudden sense of the body so that they can tell what is wrong. That’s why many healers also study medicine, to give themselves a better sense of what the body needs. 

Shades: According to the various sources, shades are either the true form of demons when they appear outside of the Fade without a host or the souls of the dead who have come back from the Fade into the mortal world. Some scholars believe their confusion with the waking world leaves them unable to possess the living or dead. It has also been speculated that the shades may believe that they are still in the Fade. Some shades may be content to float as shadows, assaulting the mind of anyone they encounter. The living are weakened when a shade is near.

Sylvans: For demons crossing over into our world, mankind is not always the preferred prey. As possessing humans means risking encounters with powerful mages and templars, some demons find it far easier to seek out animals or even plants. Those that possess trees are known as wild sylvans. Generally, only rage demons become sylvans. The demon will spend considerable time and effort twisting and molding the host to make it mobile. A sylvan is a walking tree and if violent can prove very dangerous. Other, more intelligent, spirits have also been known to become sylvans. These are rare, but generally much less threatening. Slow but immensely powerful, wild sylvans prefer to lie in wait for a victim to become lost, tired, or trapped in the forest. They hide among regular trees, nearly undetectable until they begin to move and reach. When they "come to life," as some travelers say, sylvans stand tall, with roots forming legs and branches stretching into lashing arms. While generally slow to move and act, some sylvans have been noted to move with startling speed. When not presented with a living target, however, it has been noted that sylvans often fall into a form of dormancy, perhaps brought on by the nature of their tree host. While mobile, they normally return to wherever they were rooted once their prey has been killed. For both these reasons, a forest that has sylvans within can become incredibly dangerous to pass through for very long periods of time. 


End file.
